The Dancer
by Naftie
Summary: A vet tech proves to more than what the eye offers. Fist story, so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Whooo! Such a long time since I've written anything! Well, here I am once again with another new story in mind. Hopefully this will go well, and that may all of you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**So on with the story!**

**Person of Interest does not belong to me, only the plot and the OCCs.**

**Enjoy!**

**POI**

"_Hey, are they ready?"_

"_Yeah, just a couple of more weeks, and they'll be shipped out. We can get them there."_

"_Good. These are priceless things. If anything goes bad, I'll kill you."_

"_Trust me nothing will go bad."_

**POI**

John Reese walked the streets of New York from his hotel towards the Library, as he would on any day when he didn't have to save anybody from an impending danger or doing surveillance on a number.

No, this day would seem to be peaceful. Maybe after checking with Finch, he would go walk around the city, sneak up on Fusco to see if anything was going in HR, or call Carter – beep – John checked his cell, before reaching up his earpiece, before answering. "Good Morning, Finch" he greeted with a smile, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Good Morning, Mr. Reese. Am I right to assume that you're coming to the library?" Finch asked.

"Yes." Reese answered. "Do we have a new number?" "Yes. It just came right now" "Alright, be there in a few minutes" he said before reaching up to his earpiece to end the call. Alright, so he didn't have the day to himself, but it would sure as hell better than be bored. He turned a corner before reaching a coffee shop. Coming out with two cups, one coffee and the other green tea with one sugar, he made his way to the library.

**POI**

Going up the stairs he went down the endless columns of books, before reaching to his destination in the library.

"Hello, Finch. So who's our new number today?" he asked upon reaching the table, setting down the tea and drinking his coffee. Finch looked up from his monitor, before getting up and headed for the broken glass.

"Her name is Rosalyn Isolde Ibarra. She's 22 years old, works at a veterinary clinic, and is the zoo's veterinary assistant, lives with her 16 year old brother Kenneth, and 1 ½ year old daughter Delilah. No record whatsoever." He said, reaching out for her picture. Besides Rosalyn's picture, were other two pictures, one of a boy and the other Rosalyn with a baby. Something in his voice wasn't right, Reese thought, these people mean something to Finch, but now wasn't the time for question; he needed to know who this number was. Reese walked over and looked.

Rosalyn was a beautiful woman. Medium skin, a farmer's tan, with straight dark brown hair and brown eyes, one would say that she was a model. Something about her seemed familiar to Reese. Kenneth, unlike his sister was a bit lighter skinned and had short curly hair, but he also had brown eyes. Baby was nothing like them, she had light brown skin, brown hair and grey eyes.

"Anything else I should know about her?" Reese asked while inspecting the pictures. He knew if Rosalyn's number came, she must be mixed up in something.

"That is all for the moment, Mr. Reese. Anything else comes up I'll be sure to let you know. Here's the address" he said while handing him a piece of paper with the address written on it. Reese read the address and started to head out. "Call me when you get there" Reese nodded in response.

**POI**

Reese parked his car across the street from the house of his current number: a white 2-story house, with a small balcony on top with a sliding door, and a large balcony on the bottom it, seemed like a nice family home. He called Finch, letting him know that he was there and asked if there was anything else. Everything seemed peaceful for half an hour. Reese checked the clock from his car. 6:00, a bit early, he thought. He was here now, so might as well wait and see.

Another half hour passed, before a light turned on from the second floor. He could make out a figure behind the curtains, stretching, before disappearing into another room. After a few minutes, the figure appeared again and moved the curtains to the side, opening the sliding door came out a slim figure woman, with a dog next to her. She wore what seems to be a red sports bra and black skin-tight shorts, stretching once more while breathing the crisp morning air, Rosalyn rested her forearms in the rails and smiled. She looked down to the dog before talking. She then went inside once more.

**POI**

Rosalyn woke up this morning like any other, at 6:30 sharp. Moving to New York City 3 ½ years ago, was something she never thought of doing, something that she always dream of, but now here she was, living here with her brother, daughter, 2 dogs, 2 cats, a monkey, and a falcon. Getting out of bed, she stretched, "Morning, Mitcha" she said, and went to the bathroom. Getting out of the bathroom she changed from her pjs (her pjs being a big shirt and sweatpants) to a sports bra and shorts. A dog lying next to the bed decided to get up and stretch.

She then walked towards her window, moving both the curtains and slider; she came out to her balcony with another stretch and breathed in the crisp morning air. She rested her forearms on the rail, and smiled at the sight. Her house was a bit taller than others, but she could only see the rooftops and trees. She then looked down at her dog before saying "Beautiful morning, isn't it Mitch?" Mitcha looked up, barked and waged his tail. "Sit" she commands "Stay". Obediently Mitcha sits and waits for his master to come back.

**POI**

"Finch got anything on our number?" Reese asked.

"Not much. Just that she moved here from California three years ago, has custody over her brother, has permission to own a falcon and a capuchin monkey, has a little ranch outside of the city, and that she loves to dance. She also used to volunteer at a veterinary clinic when she was in high school." Finch replied.

"Are you sure? I'm sensing that you know more than what your machine has given you" He asked dryly. If Finch knew something about her, then he should know that he will find out sooner or later. When he got no answer he asked again "Finch?"

"Yes, I do Mr. Reese" Finch answered a bit hesitant. "I'll tell you more about her later on, just make sure that she gets to work safe". "Alright" so Finch knew this woman before, I wonder what they were to each other, Reese pondered, before seeing Rosalyn come out with a falcon in her forearm.

**POI**

Rosalyn came into her balcony once more with the predator on her arm. "Easy now, Horus" she soothed the animal "You'll be out soon enough". Horus was getting a bit frisky, wanting to get out, spread her wings, and hunt. Rosalyn chuckled at her feather friend's antics, flapping wings and a foot going out.

She reached the balcony, before releasing the string tied around one of Horus's legs. Kissing he bird's head she lowered her arm before lifting it up again. Horus, in sync, spread her wings and flapped; she jumped of Rosalyn's arm and flapped harder, before getting into a steady flight. Rosalyn kissed the side of her finger, touched her forehead, and whispered "fly high, my friend." She lingered a bit longer watching in the direction the bird too off, she sighed and looked down at Mitcha." C'mon Mitch, we gotta make breakfast and wake Kenny up" she said before going inside with the dog following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again all!**

**After getting quite the mix of reviews, I'm a bit hesitant on this now but nonetheless I would still like to continue on with this. I hope that in time I will get better at writing and that I may come back to these chapters and redo them.**

**So here it is the second chapter.**

**~POI~**

Reese was driving back to the Library after making sure that Rosalyn went to work that morning. Recalling the events he smiled. They seem like a happy family, besides some brother sister quarrel among themselves, they work together like a team. There was something about her that seemed very familiar. Though he was sure they never crossed paths before he disappeared from the Agency. He would have to think about that later, now he was here at the library.

Going up the stairs, and down the bookcases, he saw Finch in his monitors, typing away. This was a good chance for him to find out more about Finch's past. Taking off his coat, he pulled up a chair beside Finch, he looked at the monitors. One monitor had Rosalyn's Facebook open, another her financial records, the other had permission records, everything about Rosalyn was in these monitors.

Finch noticed Reese, but didn't say anything. He knew Reese would want to find out about his past with Rosalyn, but he was still nervous about it. Recalling his past was not something he would've liked doing, or sharing, but times like this might as well tell some of it. Hell, it could be relevant to whatever Rosalyn might be in danger by. Nonetheless, he wasn't going to be the one breaking the silence, if Reese wants to know, he better ask the question.

"So, what else do we know about our number?" Reese asked. Finch stopped typing, and sighed. Leaning back at his chair, he looked at his monitors once more before replying.

"Besides what I told you, she also sends some money back home. She worked her way through the university, graduated among the top of her class. For the moment she seems to be taking a break from her studies, and just simply working for the zoo and the vet clinic. Besides working for as a vet assistant for the zoo is also a handler there. Where she suffered an animal attack there nearly a year ago." he replied.

"That's a bit vague, Finch" Reese said dryly, "it still doesn't answer the question as to why would anyone want to hurt her, or her hurting someone for that matter."

"No. No it doesn't. That's why we have to find out. I, myself, can't see would want to hurt her anyways. I know she wouldn't hurt anyone, unless they ask for it" Finch said with a thought. Completely forgetting the promised to tell Reese about the relationship about him and Rosalyn.

"Which brings us to the other question: What was she to you Finch?" Reese asked, with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Finch looked at Reese. Well, Finch opened a can of worms here, might as well feed the hungry fish.

"She is my niece, Mr. Reese" he answered. "Her father, Mario, and I used to go to the University together, and were close friends." Reese was quiet, so that was their relationship with each other. Rosalyn wasn't just a number to Finch, she was family. "I remember the first time he met his wife, Alejandra, she was a bit shrewd woman, but had a big heart. He asked me to be his one of his groomsmen when he asked Alejandra to her hand." He paused for a moment, recalling the fond memory.

"Did you agree?"

"Yes. Not that I had much of a choice. He said that 'were family, and I will not take no for an answer'. I was surprised that he considered me family, and only knowing more for a short number of years. I was very happy for both of them." Finch stood, walked toward a window and looked off into the distance.

"Two years after they married they had Rosalyn. When he called to give the news, he asked if I could be her uncle. I immediately agreed to that. As you might have known by now Mr. Reese, I have no family, so Mario and his family were my family." Finch turned to look at Reese. Reese just looked back at him, still sitting in his chair.

"So that's how you know her. You must have been proud to be her uncle" he said with a smile.

Finch smiled back. "I was. Still am. I remember her spending every summer with me. She always looked forward to the summer. She always told me she has fun, and helped her enjoy learning a bit more."

"What? Did you teach her algebra at the age of 9?" Reese joked.

"Very funny, Mr. Reese. As to answer your question, no. I just helped her relearn her precious years with games. Always told her the best way to learn is by playing. She took my advice and learned. Quite quickly, I say." Finch sighed. He missed those days. He would just be lost from the world, from work, and just spend some quality time with his niece. "We used to wander around New York some days. I once took her to the zoo, when she told me she wanted to be a veterinarian. She loved animals, and by the looks of things she still does." Finch said, motioning to the monitor that had her permission records. Reese looked over and showed two permissions, one for the falcon, and another for a capuchin monkey.

"I saw her this morning with a falcon. I didn't see the money, though." Reese said, looking at the permissions. "Did she have a cage when she got out?"Finch asked. "Now that you mention it, yes she did" Recalling once again the events of that morning. Rosalyn came out with a cage in hand, before going in once more before coming out with the baby and her brother, along with the dog from earlier, but with a vest on this time. "She must have had it there." Finch realizes "But why would she own a monkey? Isn't it illegal to own a monkey in New York?" Reese looked at Finch for an answer. "That would be true, but the monkey has medical problems, it was dropped by it mother when it was a baby, and got some damage to it brain, and since Rosalyn has the most free time than her co-workers she owns the monkey, and cares for it. Along with using the monkey for conservation purposes."

"How come she also has permission to own a falcon?" Reese said while reading the second permission. "She uses the falcon for a breeding program, and conservations purposes too."

"You must be proud of her, Finch. To achieve this much for such a young age, I must say that's pretty impressive. One might think she's your daughter." Reese said with a slight laugh. Finch gave Reese a look. Well it might as well be true. Finch did think of Rosalyn as a daughter, and helped raise her since she was a baby.

Finch walked back to his chair "To be honest Mr. Reese, I sometimes though of her as my daughter too." Once more, typing away. Trying to look for anything that indicates the danger Rosalyn might be in.

"Does she know you're dead, Finch?"

"She does, though she might not believe so."

"What do you mean?" Reese said annoyed. He didn't mean to sound but he couldn't help sounding that way. If she knew that Finch was dead, why not believe so?

"What I mean, Mr. Reese, is that besides being a veterinarian, she also happens to be a medium, a psychic if you will. She has a special ability to talk to the dead, and if she wanted to she would have searched for me or ask any spirit about me." Finch said, while pulling up a video of Rosalyn with a couple of her friends. "She might be the only one that knows I'm alive without me telling her."

"Finch, if she knows your alive, then why don't you contact her? If she mean that much to you, and you to her, I think she deserves to know that you're alive and well."

"I could say the same to you Mr. Reese, but only the CIA knows you're alive, and you're family knows your dead." Finch replied coldly.

Reese looked shocked for a moment there, but quickly hid it. Finch, realizing what he said, "Forgive me, Mr. Reese. I was out of line there" he apologized. "Its fine, Finch." Reese replied, knowing that Finch didn't mean any of it, but still hurt a bit. True ever since joining the CIA, he never went back to his family. His brother and sisters would never know that he is still alive and in New York, for all they knew he died on a mission. As the CIA told him, when they would go and tell his family about the news.

Reese sighed. Looked at the monitor with Rosalyn's Facebook and pointed at the second- newest post.

"Look, Finch. Rosalyn seems to have a show on this Saturday. Why don't we go and see her? See? She even has VIP tickets." Finch looked at the post. There was a belly dance show at the Gotham Hall on Saturday at 5:30 pm. Regular tickets were $25, while the VIP were just $50. The VIP were going, besides having the best seats in the house, allow having some quality time to the dancer they bought the tickets from. Luckily for them Rosalyn only had 2 VIP tickets, and 1 Regular ticket.

"I don't know Mr. Reese. I've been dead to her for years now, I don't know if it would be fair for her to appear out of nowhere." He thought hesitantly. Would it right just to appear out of nowhere? Just come in and say "Hello! You thought I was dead, but it turns out I'm alive".

"Look, Finch you have the option of telling her your alive. Like you said I don't. My family thinks I'm dead, I don't have that option. You do. If she means that much to you, then I think she has a right to know you're alive." Reese reasoned. Finch thought he had no family anymore, but now with the opportunity that one of them thinks that he's alive; he might as well jump into that chance before it's too late.

"I can't promise anything, Mr. Reese. But I'll think about it" he replied, still thinking if it was a good idea about all of this. He looked to the other monitor to play the video he had earlier. It showed Rosalyn with 2 other friends messing around. "My, how you've grown, Kookie" Finch whispered. Reese smiled at Finch, if Finch wasn't going to do anything about it, then he will.

With a plan in his mind, Reese stood up from his chair. Grabbed his coat, and started to walk out. He was walking from towards the gate that he heard "everybody's gotta be with someone". Reese stopped completely. No wonder she seemed familiar to him! She was the girl from the subway back then when he was a homeless man. He remembered she came to the subway, wincing in pain. 'A back injury' he remembered. Some thugs thought that she was easy target. Reese stepped in to help her, for that Rosalyn was very grateful.

Ever since that day she would come to the subway and spend a little time with him. Though at that time Reese didn't want any contact, but the girl still persisted replying "everybody gotta be with someone, even though you don't want to". With that Reese opened up a bit more to her, she didn't pry too much in his life, for that he was grateful. But when she asked for his name, seeing as she can't always call him 'The Homeless Man', he gave her his real name 'My name's Jonathan'. Even though he didn't go by that name anymore, he wouldn't mind someone whom might never see again, knew his real name. She smiled, and said 'Nice to meet you Jonathan, my name is Rosalyn.'

Their daily rides together would also include her giving some of her lunch to him. He rejected at first, but as always she insisted. That all ended when Anton and his thugs came in and decided to have a little fun with him. Boy, where they wrong to assume.

Finch, noticing the man's sudden stop, asked "Something wrong Mr. Reese?" Reese shook his head a bit, and turned to look at Finch "Uh, no. Nothing. Just that I remember her now. Before I met you, I met her in the subway. Saved from a couple of thugs that thought she was easy prey."

He walked back to Finch. "So you've met her before and saved her?" "Yeah, but back then, I regretted it, because she wouldn't leave me alone after that. She told me she couldn't drive because of the injury she got. She told me that 'everybody needs someone, even though you don't want to'. I just let her be with me. She unknowingly kept me sane after these months."

Finch smiled "Yes, she tends to have that effect on everyone. Maybe this could be a chance to repay her back, Mr. Reese. Maybe we will go to that show on Saturday."

"I'll search at her house and see if there is anything that might hint on the danger Rosalyn is in" with that, Reese smiled, turned and walked out of the library.

**~POI~**

**So what you guys think? Good? Bad? **

**Please R&R**

**Oh, if anyone is willing to be my Beta please PM me. Thank You everyone **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm terribly sorry everyone! It was an accident on my part. I did upload the chapter, but realizing it was missing a couple of things, I had to take it down. So sorry about that. Anywyas…**

**Thank You everyone for the wonderful reviews. They really lifted my spirits, and encouraged me. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. So without further ado, here's the third chapter. **

**Enjoy**

**~POI~**

Reese arrived at Rosalyn's house, but had bit of a surprise when a White German Shepherd was outside. He walked by the fence, trying to see if there was another way to get inside the house without the dog being there. Seeing that there was no other way but the front, Reese grimaced at the thought of being bitten. He really didn't feel like getting bitten, but then again he didn't want to hurt the dog when it was defending the house. With no other choice Reese sighed, opened the gate and stepped inside. Where are dog treats when you need them?

The white dog shot its head up at the sound of the gate being opened. It noticed Reese, and cocked it head in wonder, 'Who was this man? What was he doing here on its territory?' The dog stood up and walked slowly to Reese, never leaving its blue eyes off of this strange man. Reese noticed the dog walking and stopped. He lifted his hands up "easy there, now" he coaxed the dog, noticing that it was a male dog "easy boy, I don't want to hurt you". The dog kept walking; ears forward, eyes locked at him, but didn't growl. Noticing the silence coming from the dog, Reese relaxed a bit. He kneeled towards the dog, and stretched his arm out, with his fingers curled, a technique he was taught at a younger age. The Shepherd stopped, but seeing how Reese didn't look so threatening, he walked a bit slower, until he was near the man's hand. Sniffing his hand, the dog relaxed. This man wasn't a threat; he was okay, maybe even a friend. The dog, placed his head under Reese's hand, and nudged it.

Reese smiled, so this dog knows a threat, or it was really dumb at being a guard dog. Seeing how the dog nudged at his hand, he uncurled his fingers, and scratched at bit at the dogs head. The dog stepped a bit forward, letting Reese scratch him behind its ears, leaning towards his hand. Reese took the time to look at the dog's collar, "Shiro, so that's your name, huh? Quite fitting, considering that you're a White German Sheperd".

Reese stood, and walked a bit, testing to see if the dog would let him enter the house. Just because it was friendly, it didn't mean it was going to let you inside the house. Getting no reaction, he stepped toward the house, cautiously looking at the dog. The dog didn't seem to mind, he was too busy looking out of the yard, seeing another person walking by, growling a bit. Reese took this time to quickly open the lock, before the person walking noticed him.

Stepping inside Reese took the time to look around the house. It was a nice place, simple, not exactly what any other vet tech would have. At his left, a lounge room, two arm chairs, a loveseat, a sofa, and a coffee table. Along with a flat screen TV, with a Wii, an X-Box 360 with Kinect, and with some games on the side. 'Must be for the brother' he thought, looking around the room.

"Are you inside Mr. Reese?" Finch's voice was heard through his earpiece. "Yeah, I'm in" Reese replied looking around, "Quite the place, very simple, but still has that home feel to it". "Let me know if you find something" Finch said. "Will do", he replied leaving his earpiece on.

Adjacent to the room was the kitchen. Nothing much, just your typical kitchen with a little island, a large dining table with 8 chairs, and a sliding door leading to the outside. Reese went to another room beside the kitchen; it was a little hallway, with a cupboard, which led to the stairs and the front door. Walking towards the front of the house, he went to the other room.

This one being the living room had a chimney and nice furnishing, and completely different from the lounge room. A fancy set of a loveseat, sofa, and an armchair, with a complementary coffee table. The lounge room had a free and lazy feeling to it, while this room had a good feeling to it, but it seemed more for company and visits. Noticing pictures at top of the chimney, Reese walked towards it. There were some of family, vacation trips, and friends. Two pictures stood out from the rest, grabbing one of them, Reese looked closer at the picture at hand. It was Rosalyn with another woman; they seemed to be at the beach, wearing their bikinis, and an arm around each other's shoulders, laughing. But the woman Rosalyn was with was no stranger to Reese.

"Hey, Finch. Ever seen Carter in a bikini?" Reese asked, smiling at the picture. "Mr. Reese, what does that have to do with Rosalyn" Finch asked annoyed, they are looking for clues as to why Rosalyn was in danger, and he goes to ask if he ever saw Detective Carter in a bikini?

"Because, I'm seeing a picture of your niece with Detective Carter at the beach" Reese smiled, taking his time to look at the picture. Damn! Carter looked good in a bikini. Reese wondered if Carter and Rosalyn were close. If they were, it could help figure out the danger Rosalyn was in. That is, if Carter was willing to help them. After the ordeal with Baby Leyla and Detective Szymanski, they haven't tried to contact her. Putting the picture back at its place, Reese took down the other one that caught his attention.

He almost laughed at the sight. This picture was of Finch and a young Rosalyn on bar stools. Rosalyn, wearing a red tank top with white shorts and sandals, was at the kitchen island, with a coloring book. Finch, wearing a white simple shirt with grey sweats and blue slippers, was behind her, running a brush though her hair, with a comb in his mouth. Both looking at the camera with a funny look in their faces, someone had obviously surprised them. Reese, deciding being a little evil, took his cell out and took a picture of the frame. He could use this later as leverage.

"Aw Finch, you look a bit surprised here" Reese said out loud, chuckling. "Surprised? What do you mean surprised" Finch demanded. "Here" Reese sent the picture to Finch. "Oh no. she still has that?" Finch exclaimed, obviously surprised. Reese couldn't help but laugh. The picture and the sound of Finch's voice were all too much. "It seems that you two were having some fun together" Reese said in between laughs. "Hardly, Mr. Reese" Finch said with annoyance.' Oh great,' Finch thought, 'if she kept that picture, what other things she kept'. But that wasn't the worse thing, Rosalyn he could deal with, but Reese? Reese would never let him live it down!

Reese put the picture back in its place. Well, that was fun to see, but fun time was over, time to check the other rooms. Going up the stairs, Reese went the first room in the left. It was the master bedroom, 'Rosalyn's room' he thought. The room was spacious, despite having a queen sized bed, a nightstand, a couple of cabinets, a large and a small desk-like with a mirror, with a medium sized closet. Along with the slider doors that lead to the small balcony and it's master bathroom. Reese also noticed a medium-size steel cage, with a blanket on top of it.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Reese lifted the blanker and peeked inside. There was nothing, but he saw a small bed and a few toys. 'This must be where the monkey is put' Reese remembered that Rosalyn also owned a monkey, 'I wonder where she keeps the falcon'. Reese noticed the air vent, and decided to place a camera there. "Placing a camera in her room, Finch" he announced. "Alight, I'm getting the signal now. Try to put the other cameras in the rooms where she might be most active in" Finch reminded.

Reese looked around once more and noticed a little book on top of the nightstand. Maybe there will be a hint inside this book. Upon opening it, Reese realized that it wasn't a book, it was a diary! As much as Reese wanted to respect the privacy of a diary, he was curious to know what Rosalyn had written down. Flipping the pages, he neared the lasts entry's of the diary. One of them dating June 10, 2011. That was the day Reese and Rosalyn met, when he saved her from those thugs.

_It was six o'clock, and Reese was just sitting on the subway, minding his own business. He never really cared about the timing, nor the people coming in and out of the transportation vehicle. But this time he looked up. Random people came in and out of the subway, off to see their loved ones, who were waiting for them at home. But Reese didn't have a home, or a loved one. His loved one died, and after leaving the Agency, he realized he had nowhere to go, every one whom he knew thought he was dead. So he decided to be here in New York, where people were plentiful, and the noise never stopped._

_His thoughts were put aside, when he saw a woman coming inside the subway. She came in a bit slower than others, and had a cane in her hand. She had sleek, long, dark brown hair, and tanned skin. She wore jeans, and a semi-loose shirt. A look of pain was painted on her face. She sat down a bit far away from him, close to the doors. _

_Reese then noticed a couple of men coming in. One had a big white shirt with black pants hanging down his waist, while the other had a black shirt, with grey shorts. They were laughing when one of them noticed the woman and motioned his friend to her. His friend looked at her, noticed her cane and smiled. She looks so fragile, and pretty. She must have big money too. _

_The both walked towards her. "Hey, baby" the one in the white shirt said "what are you doing here all alone?" The woman ignored them, hoping they go away. "Hey, I'm talking to you" he told her. "I'm sorry" she said "I don't talk to idiots who call me 'baby'". She got some nerve for someone in her condition. "C'mon don't be that__way baby" he urged. "Like I said, I don't talk to anyone who calls me 'baby'. Now I would appreciate if you leave me alone" she told them. "Oh, hell no. Nobody calls me an idiot and nobody refuses me" he reached out to grab her. He pulled her closer to him, stopped and said "I'm going to enjoy this". As he leaned to kiss her – BAM – he found himself facing the floor and felt pain on his left side of his face. This lady just punched him! She freaking punched him!_

'_Damn' Reese thought, 'That's one hell of a right hook'. She must have some training on her to be able to pull that__punch._

_Feeling a bit of blood roll down his lip he licked a bit, and wiped it off. "You know, I was just hoping you make things a bit easier for us" he said. "Get her legs" he said to his friend. His friend grabbed her leg, the woman started to kick at the man, managing to kick his face pretty hard. The guy in white started to reach out for her once more when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to look at the person daring to disturb him._

_Reese saw the two men reaching out for the woman once more, when he deiced that that was enough. When a lady says no, it's a no. He walked over, when the woman managed to kick the face of the one in black. He reacted to the guy in white, stopping him from grabbing the woman. _

"_She said to leave her alone" he told the guy. "This is none of your business, dude" the guy said, angrily. "It is my business, when you don't respect a woman's wishes" Reese said. The man tried to punch Reese, but he managed to block his attack, and managed to lift his knee to the man's stomach. The man crouched in pain for a moment, before trying to punch Reese once more. Reese avoided his attack and punched the man in the face._

_The man fell to one of the seats gripping is face in pain, and curling up. The subway's doors opened once more. "C'mon, man let's go!"The guy in black said to his friend, before running out of the subway. Reese and the woman saw them men run out. Reese turned to the woman "Are you alright?"The entire time the two guys decided to try to play, the woman had been standing. The whole ordeal was a bit too much for Rosalyn, and the pain in her back was a way too much to bear standing. Wincing in pain she replied "I'm fine. A bit shaken and in pain, but … fine. Thank You", she smiled at him. She then sat down, but finding hard for the pain to go away. "You're Welcome" he smiled back. The subway doors closed once more before moving to their next destination. Reese was a bit unconvinced, but decided to drop it. The woman leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Reese decided to sit beside her. The woman didn't seem to mind. _

_The rest of the trip was quiet. But it was a comfortable quietness. The subway slowed to a halt once more. The woman opened her eyes, and stood up. She walked towards the subway doors, and waited for the doors to open. She looked to Reese and asked "May I ask for the name of the man who saved me?"Reese looked at her. What name could he give her? The Agency gave him a lot of names. "Jonathan" he said, the name, "My name's Jonathan". 'Fuck' he thought, Out of all the names, why choose his birth name! Damn, too late to take that back now. _

_The woman smiled "Jonathan… nice name. Well, my name's Rosalyn. Thank You, Jonathan, for saving me". With that the subway doors opened, and the woman named Rosalyn stepped out. _

The diary entry ended with the painful walk home, a chat with her brother, and the changing of bandages before going to bed. Closing the booklet, he placed the diary inside his coat. It's a big invasion of privacy, but it might help in dealing with the situation Rosalyn was in.

Reese walked out of Rosalyn's room, to next adjacent room. This one was Baby Delilah's Room. It had everything from the crib, to the rocking chair, a small closet, and a changing station. A few toys were scattered about, but nothing out of the ordinary. He also noticed a window in the opposite side of the room, it might be nothing, but he nonetheless decided to place a camera in the corner of the room, facing mostly the window. He got out and went to the next one.

This room was a bit smaller, but unlike the master clean bedroom, this one was a bit messy. 'This one must be the brother's' he thought while looking around. A few posters were on the walls, a twin sized bed, a night cabinet next to the bed, and a cabinet on the opposite side of the bed. The room, like Baby Delilah's room had also a small window, and a small closet. Reese closed the door to the bedroom. No need for a camera, there.

The room adjacent to the brother's was just a bathroom. No need to see there, so he went to the next one, which was the study. Reese went inside and closed the door behind him. He walked around noticing the bookcases, desk, and what seems to be another cage, and a perch inside of it. "Found a study room, Finch. And it looks like she likes to read, just like you" Reese said smiling. "I'm not surprised. Rosalyn loves to read. It was one of our favorite pastimes in the summer" a hint of pride was heard in Finch's voice. Reese walked to the computer and started copying the files to his USB. He sat down in the char and took the time to look around the desk. Opening drawers, looking through papers, he couldn't find anything. _Thump_. In the mist of moving papers around, some pieces of paper fell, along with a photo album. Reese stopped his movements and saw the papers and the album in the floor. Picking them up, he set the papers aside, and opened the album.

The album was leather bound, but it had no words in the front. Opening it, a couple of pages turned to a written page which read "The Summer Fun" in gold letters. Reese turned the page, and saw a picture of a sitting Finch reading a book, to little Rosalyn who was sitting his lap. He turned the pages of the album, some had pictures of Rosalyn, others of Finch, and some had of Finch and Rosalyn together. Reese kept turning the pages; the pictures also showed a growing up Rosalyn. 'He was there her whole life' he pondered, "I wonder how she took the news that Finch 'died'" he thought out loud. "Not very well, I might think" Finch answered. Reese got startled a bit, he was too engrossed in the album, and completely forgot he left the line open. Turning to the last pages of the album, he stopped. There were no pictures, only newspaper clippings, showing the death of Harold Finch. Reese saddened; it must have been hard for Finch leave this. He set down the album.

"Finch, you need to find a way to contact her soon" he said, hearing Finch sigh, "Mr. Reese I can't contact her. Not yet anyways." "Why not?" was Finch still scared about the outcome of the meeting? "I hope you don't have any plans this Saturday, Mr. Reese, because we are both going to see her." Finch said, looking at the time and place once more.

"Would you like for me to get the VIP tickets?"

"Yes."

"Consider it done. Just how do you plan on getting those tickets, Finch?"

"Whoever said it was going to be me, Mr. Reese? You will go as my representative."

"Representative? Whatever for? I thought we were going to show."

"We are, Mr. Reese. I've made a handsome donation to both the zoo and the dance studio my niece is in. I also special requested her at both places, so it will give you a chance to see anything upfront."

"So I'll be behind scenes at the zoo, and learning a few dance lessons from her? How fun!" Reese said with frustration in his voice.

"You'll just be knowing what the money is being used for, Mr. Reese. Having dance lessons? Well, that's only if you like to, though it will be interesting what you learned"

"Fine. When and where do I have to go?"

"Tomorrow. She will know of the news today, and will be expecting you at 10:00 am at the zoo, and 6:00 pm at the dance studio."

"Alright" Reese agreed. He didn't want to hear what the money would be used for, he could already imagine it now, but it can't be avoided. "I highly doubt you'll be bored with her Mr. Reese. My niece tends to make things very interesting." Finch promised, he knew Rosalyn would keep anyone entertained no matter what.

Closing the photo album and setting it aside, Reese looked at the papers he gathered. What he read shocked him. "Finch, I think I know who would want to hurt Rosalyn" Reese said. "How did you know?" Finch asked, getting up from his chair. "There's a letter here, Finch. A stalker's love letter, it's pretty intense, and very descriptive, too" Reese said, while reading the letter. "Is the letter signed?" Finch sat back down, his fingers over the keys, ready to type down the name of the person who dared to threaten his little niece. "Yes. It's signed by a Seamus Torrez." Reese heard Finch typing rapidly.

"Mr. Torrez has a bit of a record. He was arrested for orderly misconduct, road rage, and the list goes on. It seems that Rosalyn has also called the police on him. There are a couple of reports of Mr. Torrez doing some property damage on Rosalyn's home, claiming that Rosalyn has done some damage to his first, and that he's Rosalyn's boyfriend. Rosalyn, of course, denied any of this" Finch read the records.

"Now he plans to get even with her. Here he claims that if she doesn't go with him, he'll kill both her brother and daughter." Reese finished. He must be the danger, and by the looks of things, it hasn't gotten out of hand… yet.

"Alright so we know who wants to hurt Rosalyn, what do we do now?" Finch asked.

"I'll follow her around today, and be on lookout tonight." Reese replied, thinking of what he might need for the night.

"I'll be joining you then."

"Really? Last time wasn't bad enough for you?" Reese said with a smirk. Recalling the memory of their last lookout, Finch - well better things left unsaid. What could be said was that, Finch couldn't sleep for a couple of days.

"I'll be better prepared this time Mr. Reese." Finch said with slight irritation in his voice.

Reese looked at the computer, the files have finished downloading. He took the USB from the computer, and looked up at the screen again. This time noticing a file named "Summer Vids". Curiosity getting the better of him once more, he opened the file, showing the hundreds of home short videos. He clicked on one, this one played of Finch describing the morning, before waking up a 12-year-old Rosalyn.

"Welcome to the fist video of the summer. Here we have the sleeping beauty Rosalyn." Finch's voice could be heard. Rosalyn stirred, and opened an eye "Uncle, no! You started the summer video without me! " Amusement could be heard in her voice. "Well, if you woke up early, maybe you could have gotten the camera before me" he told her. The video went on for a few more minutes before stopping.

Reese smiled at the video. The Finch in the video seemed more lively and carefree; unlike the Finch he knew who was private and paranoid. 'I wonder what happened to you Finch' he thought, never voicing it.

He got up from the chair and left the study. He looked around for more sports to put the cameras. Noticing a few places in the lounge room and the living room, he placed the cameras and got out of the house. Shiro was now lying on the porch, but when he heard the door of the house open, he shot his dead up, and wagged his tail. Reese patted the dogs head before leaving he yard. "See ya, pooch" he said the dog, before turning around the curb.

**~POI~**

Reese went back to the library to leave the USB. Finch took the time to show Reese a picture of Seamus and inform him of Rosalyn's work schedule. She worked Monday mornings at the zoo at 8:30 am to 12:00pm, and from 1:00pm to 5:30 pm she worked at the veterinary clinic. From Tuesday to Friday she worked from 11:00 pm to 3:00pm at the zoo while working from 3:30 pm to 7:00pm at the vet clinic. She had Saturday and Sunday off.

Knowing that Rosalyn would still be working at the zoo, being that it was Monday and 11 o'clock, grabbing his camera, Reese went straight there. He could pretend to be a photographer, getting pictures of the animals the zoo offered.

**~POI~**

**Here's chapter 3 everyone! Hope you like the flashback. Until next time!**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, guys. I just want to say I'm really sorry for taking so long with this. I had a bit of trouble of doing this chapter; hopefully I won't come with this type of problem again. Along with being busy with other things.**

**I don't own Person of Interest, just the plot and OCs. Enjoy.**

**~POI~**

Reese went to his hotel first, before going to the zoo. He changed from his usual suit attire, to more casual clothing. He threw in a pair of jeans, a dark green shirt, and a grey hooded sweater on. He then arrived at the zoo, with a camera in one hand and a map on the other. He looked for open passages for backstage. Rosalyn could be anywhere in the zoo; she was after all a vet tech. Seeing an animal show, near the middle of the zoo, featuring Rosalyn as host, he checked the time, 11:30 would be the time of the show. He had half an hour to kill, so might as well enjoy the animals.

He walked towards the bird section first, seeing as they were the first thing of the zoo. He wondered what birds Finch uses as his last name. Looking around he saw a cage with a number of different finch species. Some of them were very beautiful like the Hawfinch, Bullfinches. Others were just weird looking, like the Hawaiian honeycreeper, with its long curved beak. Seeing the different species and picturing them, he looked around for the Crane, and the Wren. The Wrens were a small bird. Barely noticeable, unlike the Crane, that was tall and proud looking. He looked around for other birds; the Chilean Blue Eagle was a magnificent creature. So was the Harris's Hawk. Taking picture of both species he moved once again. Other birds were beautiful, some were, well, not so beautiful.

He, then, worked his way towards the big cats. For some reason cats has always fascinated Reese, especially the big ones. They seem so agile, swift, and powerful. The lion, had a magnificent mane, sat alongside the lionesses sleeping the day away. The tigers were very beautiful, and they varied of different colors: three orange, one white, and a tabby. A white and the tabby were in the pool, while the other three were scattered around the enclosure.

Next the tiger's where the jaguars, and leopards. Next to the jaguars was a pair of black panthers. He locked eyes with one of the panthers, and remembered the first time Cara compared him with a black panther. _"You're like a panther, John" she told him in one of the assignments, "A swift, silent, powerful black panther. Easy to blend, never found or seen, unless you want to." _ He smiled, lifted his camera and shoot. 'Perfect' he thought, he wasn't a bad photographer, if he did say so himself. He looked down his watch; it's now 11:25, time to go to the show.

He quickly got out, and headed straight to the center of the zoo. It wasn't that big, just a few rows of seats, and a large stage. There were a lot of people, but Reese managed to find a seat near the middle, near the stage. He looked around, kids were near the stage running and jumping around, wondering what animal would be shown this time. Parents were near the stage as well. Teenagers and young adults were scattered about, thought most of them were at the top seats. Elderly people were at the near the floors, seeing as they couldn't climb the stairs anymore, or they were in wheelchairs now.

Reese continued to look around when a booming voice was heard "Hello everyone, and welcome to Wild Wonders! Please give a warm welcome to our host Rosalyn Ibarra!" A loud cheer was heard, as Rosalyn came out running, with a monkey on her shoulder, a big smile on her face and waved to everyone. "Hey everyone and welcome to Wild Wonders. My names Rosalyn and this here on my shoulder is Djani, and today we have few wonder animals we would like to show." Another cheer rang out, they were really anxious to see today's animals. "Djani here is a capuchin monkey. He is just a 2 years old, and he loves to play, and dance" she said while she placed the monkey on a perch. "So first things first: How many of you have a bird at home?" a number of hands shot out. "Many of you huh? Want to tell me which one you have?" She cupped her ear as everyone started to yell out the different birds they had. "Those are a lot of birds" she said, "Well, I also have a bird too, but I don't think it's something you all think of. You guys want to meet her?" "Yes" everyone said. "Alright, let me just call her" she brought her fingers to her lips and blew. She whistled a small tune, when a shadow came over the crowd. Rosalyn stretched her arm upwards, as a hawk came flew down, landing gracefully on her arm.

"Everyone, say hello to Horus" she said, stretching her arm showing the magnificent hawk. As everyone greeted the bird of prey, Reese took the time to take pictures of Rosalyn. This might be the only time he might have a chance to see her. She looked better from the last time they met. She still though, had a slight limp on her left leg, but it was easily disguised. "Horus here is a Cooper's Hawk and she is 4 years old. She has a wingspan of 3 feet, and weighs only 2 pounds. She is what you call a bird of prey. This means that she hunts and eats small animals", Rosalyn continued. The children cooed at the animal. A little girl raised her arm; Rosalyn noticed and motioned her to ask. "Why does she look so small?" she asked. "Good question. She looks small because where she lives, there are small animals to hunt, and a lot of trees too. So for Horus to live there she needs to be small, but big enough to get her prey. Any other questions?" Rosalyn asked the crowd. Few raised their hands, and Rosalyn instructed one of her helpers if they could go with a microphone so she could hear their questions.

After answering most of the crowd's questions, she then told them that it was Horus's lunch time, and asked if everyone would say goodbye to Horus. As everyone said their goodbyes, Rosalyn lowered her arm; Horus spread her wings and flew off. "Alright now" she catching the crowds' attention once more, "do you guys want to meet my cat?" Again the crowd went wild. Laughing, Rosalyn continued "Alright, then. Please welcome Raja". A big cat came out running to the stage. The cat went straight to Rosalyn, rubbing against her leg "Hey big boy. How you doing huh?" she said while petting the big cat. "Raja here is a Tigon, a half lion, half tiger hybrid. His daddy is a tiger and his mommy is a lion. He, like Horus, is also 2 years old. And he's my kitty" she hugged the big cat's neck. There was a mix of coos and laughter. "Raja is a very lazy Tigon, he rather sleep the day away than be working. But he will do anything for his bottle." Rosalyn got a bottle of milk from one of the helpers. Raja looked at the bottle and attempted to get it, but Rosalyn stopped him. "Raja" she commanded, "sit; good, now wave to everyone" The big cat sat, lifted a paw, and waved. "Good boy" she praised at the big cat, and gave him his bottle. Raja, being impatient and wanting his bottle now, places both paws at Rosalyn's shoulders and headed straight at the bottle. The crowd gasped. "It's okay everyone" she laughed, "Kitty just wanted milk. Easy, boy, easy, you scared everyone". The big cat could care less now that he had his bottle.

After finishing his bottle, Rosalyn made Raja do some tricks and dance around a bit. "Looks like Djani wants to dance too" she noticed the monkey jump up and down his perch. He wants to join on the fun too! "Alright Djani, come on over here" she patted the table in front of the perch. The monkey jumped from his perch to the table and started to jump up and down. "Alright Djani, show us what you got" Rosalyn encouraged. Djani jumped up and down, spin, and clapped his little hands. Reese couldn't help but laugh. Finch was right, she did make things interesting. Soon the little dance stopped, and Rosalyn continued with the show.

As soon as it had started the show finished. "Alright guys, thank you all for coming" disappointment was heard in the crowd. "I hope you enjoy your time here. If you want to take a picture with either Raja, Dijani, or both, please go to your left side of the stage and we'll take a picture. Again thank you all for coming here at, Wild Wonder today. Goodbye". The crowd clapped, before they got up of their seats and started to leave. Some went to the left side of the stage, wanting to take a picture of the two animals mentioned. Reese just stayed put, wanting the crowd so cease before moving once more.

He saw Rosalyn leave the stage; he looked down his watch once more. 12:00 now, Rosalyn's work was done here. He got up and left the seats, Rosalyn would now go to the vet clinic. He left the zoo and waited for Rosalyn to come out. Seeing her come out, he started his car. Rosalyn got out of the zoo parking and headed home. Reese followed her home, noticing that she took her cell phone out; he took the opportunity to force pair. After successfully force paring, he called Finch.

"Mr. Reese, I hope you are looking out for my niece" Finch voice was heard.

"Of course. Did you find anything on her files?" Reese smiled. Finch was getting a bit protective now.

"Some interesting things" his reply came.

"Besides some videos of your summer?" he struggled not to laugh at the question.

"I will refrain on how you know about them" he said dryly. "I found some documents on some of the zoo's animals. She seems to keep a bloodline on tigers, lions, cheetahs, elephants, and some birds. Other than that, there's not much to go here." He saw Rosalyn in one of his cameras. She was in her study, looking at the files she had in her desk. She seemed to be looking at some timelines.

Finch rapidly typed, looking at some other files. He found a timeline in one of the files and opened it. "It seems that she has a trip to the San Diego Zoo next Saturday, Mr. Reese. She is to deliver two white tiger cubs, and a cheetah cub. They're attempting to have more white tigers, and broaden the cheetah bloodline."

"Could that also be the reason her number came up?" Reese asked, looking at the house. Maybe Seamus wasn't the only threat here. White tigers tend to be a high price on the black market. Anything could go wrong on the trip.

"Could be, but for the moment let's focus on Mr. Torrez, for now. Remember, he's the stalker, and by what I see from his records and what you told me from his letters, he's the most probable threat we have for now." Finch typed once again, he needed to find Torrez, and soon. But why hasn't Rosalyn put a restraining order on him? Sure with what he's done, she would have done it by now.

"She'll be heading for her second job. Mr. Reese. I think she'll be safe there. You should try and focus on looking for Mr. Torrez." Finch suggested.

"Alright. Will do" With that Reese disconnected the call. He'll go and look for Seamus once he made sure that Rosalyn was at work. A few minutes went by, when he noticed a young man go to Rosalyn's house.

This man wasn't Seamus, though. Seamus was short, with black hair, and ugly tattoos covering his body. This man was lean and tall, not as tall as Reese, but considerably so. He also had messy blond hair that reached his shoulders, and no tattoo on his body, not from what can be shown anyways. This man could pass as a surfer dude. Reese also noticed that the young man had a skateboard on his right arm and a small bag on his left hand.

The man knocked on the house, waited for a few moments, and the door opened. He was nearly knocked over by Rosalyn. He spins Rosalyn around a couple of times, and cups her face, gently kissing her, Rosalyn's arms warp around the young man's neck. Reese immediately got his camera out and took pictures of the young man and Rosalyn together, before the couple had gotten inside the house. "Hey, Finch. Did you know Rosalyn has a boyfriend?" he asked. "No, but I know she used to have a boyfriend by the name of Jaime De la Rosa" Reese could hear Finch typing, "I checked her Facebook, and it seems that she is still with him". "Do you think he knows about Torrez?" he asked, seeing the couple go inside the house. "Probably, they always told each other everything."

Before Reese could ask more questions he heard Jaime talk.

"How have you've been, Babe?" Jamie asked as he kissed her.

"Fine. Tired, but fine. Then again no one ever said these jobs would be easy." She returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"True. But I meant your back and leg." He looked at her, his eyes showing concern

"Oh, that. They both ache, but it's been better now. Doc says that I might have to see him now less." She put her forehead in his chest, before letting go and heading for the kitchen.

"Oh that's good! I love you, Babe. How 's Ken and Dell doing?" He followed Rosalyn towards the kitchen, watching her make two sandwiches.

"I love you too, Aim. They're both fine, thanks for asking. How are you doing? How was your trip?"

"I'm fine, now that I'm with you. It was good, boring, but productive. They'll be taking out more bikes for me try, and some boards too." He said as he sat by the little island, both forearms at the edge of the island.

"Oh, that's good. Seen any boards that would be good for me? My skateboard's worn out. I don't need a new bike though; I'm still good with the one I've got."

"Well, there's a couple that might be good for you, looking for any interesting design?"

"Not really, but you know which's ones I like."

"Okay. Hey the show is this Saturday?"

"Yep. I still got those VIP tickets, and have 1 regular ticket left. Are you going?" Rosalyn said with hope.

"Of course. I'm part of the show too, remember?"

"I know, I just wanted to make sure. Teach was getting worried about you not arriving in time, saying that she'll have to either find another drummer, or cancel that dance. Think you could make it to practice today?" She said while taking some chips out of the cupboard.

"I think I can, just tell me what time, and I'll try to be there. I've heard that you're going for that zoo transfer? Do you know who'll be going?"

"Yeah, they said that it would be a nourishing experience for me. I have a couple of ideas who, but it's not yet certain."

"Hmm, alright. I'm just worried of who's going with you"

"I understand. To be honest, I'm a bit worried myself too. Maybe it's because of the whole transfer thing."

"Probably. What time you're going to work?"

"At 1 o'clock. It's 12:30, so I got to eat right now and go. Join me for a bite?" She set both sandwiches down, and sat alongside him.

"Sure."

Finch was also hearing everything, and remembered the first time he met Jamie.

_Harold Wren was waiting at the airport. He was exited to meet her boyfriend. Rosalyn told all about him in her e-mails and Finch insisted on bringing him for the summer vacation. She didn't want to, though. But not because she wanted to hide him, she wanted to spend some quality time with her uncle. He rarely visited nowadays, and she missed her uncle. Wren didn't mind having Rosalyn's boyfriend come over; after all he did want to approve of him as well. _

_His thoughts had been put aside when he saw is 15 year-old niece running to him. He spread his arms, and hugged his niece. Following closely behind was a male teenager. He had messy blond hair, green eyes, and a huge grin on his face. _

"_Uncle Harold! I'm so glad to see you" Rosalyn said as she embraced him tightly._

"_Rosalyn, I'm glad to see you too" Finch said with a laugh, kissing the top of her head and hugging her tightly, "Who is this?" he motioned the young man behind Rosalyn._

"_Oh, Uncle, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Jaime De la Rosa. Jaime, this is my Uncle Harold Wren, the one who I've told you about." She introduced him to Finch._

"_Hello, Sir. Glad to have met you. Rosalyn told me all about you." He shook hands with Finch._

"_Please, call me Uncle Harold. Glad to have met you too. Did she now? I hope it was good." Finch said while looking at Rosalyn. She smiled "Of course, Uncle."_

"_Well, then, ready for the summer" Finch asked the teens. "Yes, Uncle" their response came. The trio left the airport and started their summer._

"You hear that, Finch?" Reese asked, though he did not getting an answer, "Finch?" "I'm here Mr. Reese, and yes, I did hear everything." Finch was having a bad feeling about this, but he didn't want to express anything to Reese, not until he was certain of who would be going for the transfer.

"So do you think someone at the zoo might work with the black market?"

"Probably. I'll check everyone's records. I still would like for you to go tomorrow."

"Alright. In the meantime I'll look for Torrez." With that Reese ended the call.

**~POI~**

Reese followed Rosalyn to work. After making sure she made it inside, he went to search for Torrez. He found out that Torrez just lived a couple of houses down from Rosalyn's. His house was a bit fancy, like he had too much money and showed off his wealth. Noticing that Torrez wasn't home he called Finch. "Finch, I don't see Torrez at home, does he have a cell that you could track him?"

"He does, but unfortunately I can't. It must be either turned off or the battery must be dead."

"His work?"

"He doesn't work. Either he takes money from his parents or he has jobs that he wouldn't like anyone to know."

Reese sighed. This was going to be a long case. He just knew it.

The rest of the day went by, and 5 o'clock came. After Reese had and unsuccessful search for Torrez, he decided to wait for Rosalyn back home. He saw Rosalyn arrived home, greeted her brother and baby and waited.

Finch saw his niece from the cameras Reese left hidden. He smiled. 'My how have you grown' he thought. He couldn't believe this was the same little girl he spent his summers with, now grown up, with a family of her own now. He wondered if it was a good idea for him to show up, all of a sudden. It wouldn't be fair for her, but for some reason he felt that he need to do it. That he needed to tell her that he was okay, and tell her why he faked his own death. He just hoped that he was doing the right thing here. He came back from his thoughts when he saw Rosalyn coming out of her room, changed of clothes once again.

Reese saw Rosalyn come out of the house once more and into her truck. This time carrying a small duffel bag with her, 'Now where could she be going now' he pondered, as he once again followed her.

He followed Rosalyn to a dance studio. He parked across the street and waited once more. A few minutes later, he saw a very familiar woman going inside the building as well. Reese looked at the woman once more before realizing who it was.

It was Detective Carter! Except she wasn't wearing her usual work clothes, she was wearing some yoga pants, and a black tight shirt, that showed off her curbs. She, as Rosalyn, was also carrying a small duffel bag.

'Now what could she be doing in there' Reese thought. Curiosity getting the better of him, he activated Rosalyn's cell microphone on. She might be going to the same dance lessons as Rosalyn. Before he could continue to wonder he heard them talking.

"Hey, Jossy. How are you? How's Taylor" He heard Rosalyn.

"Hey, Store. I'm good. Taylor is with your brother babysitting Delilah, I hope you don't mind. How about you?" Joss's voice could be heard.

"As long as they don't destroy my house, it's fine. I'm good. My back's killing me a bit here."

"Ouch. Oh, Store, can I talk to you after practice?"

"Of course. Can I assume is has to do with your Mystery Man?"

"Yeah. Just something went wrong."

"Oh Joss, what -"

"LADIES" and elder woman's voiced was head "Enough chit chat, time for practice. Remember we have the show this Saturday, and I want you all performing your best."

"Yes, Mrs. DeLancy" a group of girls was heard.

"I'll tell you later" Reese heard Joss say to Rosalyn.

"Alright let's starts with Rosalyn and Joss. We're starting at the beginning of the show" She called both women up front, put the number up, and started practice.

Reese leaned his head back and sighed. He knew what Joss was talking about. Though, he didn't feel comfortable about Joss talking about something delicate as this to a civilian. Another part of his mind wanted to see Joss practice her dance. This was something he never though Joss Carter would do in her free time. He let his mind wander off. Thinking what type of dances she was learning.

Now he _really_ wanted those VIP tickets.

**~POI~**

**Again, I'm really sorry for taking a long time with this. And please forgive me for making this a bit plain. I'm now at the point of struggling how to continue this. Hope you like the little flashback, though. Next chapter is a bit more thought out; I just need to write it down.**

**Please as usual R & R. Thank You**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before we start I want to thank ****stlouiegal**** and ****delia cerrano**** for the wonderful reviews. Thank you both very much. I really appreciate them.**

**~POI~**

A few minutes after the ladies started practice Reese decided that it was time to pick up Finch. He went to his hotel first, grabbing a few things he will need for the night, and then went to the library. Finch, having his things ready as well, reluctantly went with Reese.

After couple of hours waiting, Reese and Finch saw both women leave the dance building. Each going to their respective cars, and headed for Rosalyn's home, but first going to Joss apartment to leave the squad car. They followed them home and waited for them to go inside the house before parking across the street, and a bit out of sight.

Finch reached for his laptop and quickly got into Rosalyn's network. Reese continued looking towards, and around the house. Both could hear the women's voices through their cell phones.

"Boys, we's home" Rosalyn called out. "We're over here" Kenneth called from the lounge room. Both Kenneth and Taylor were playing a video game, a bit too distracted to greet their mother/sister. "'Hey, how was the dance lesson?' Oh it was great, thanks for asking" Joss said sarcastically to them. The boys were still too busy playing the game to pay any attention. Joss rolled her eyes, and looked at Rosalyn. Getting the hint, Rosalyn asked "BOYS! 1) Where's the baby? 2) Are you two done with your homework? If you two aren't done and I find out you've been playing while were both gone, you're both grounded" She threatened. "The baby's upstairs sleeping; I've barely put her to bed right before you came. Yes, we're both done; I've made sure that we had everything done before we touched the game" Ken replied, not wanting his sister to make good on her threat.

Rosalyn looked at Joss and shrugged. Both ladies went to the kitchen, while Joss sat, Rosalyn went to clean up a bit.

"How is it that kids always listen to you is beyond me" Joss wondered.

"Oh, that's easy. All you've got to do is remember that you were once a kid too, and the threats, and the threats your parents did to make you listened. Hungry? Thirsty?"

"Do you have Coke?"

"Will Pepsi do?"

"Yep" Joss replied, as Rosalyn handed her a can. "I know you wanted to talk to me about something. You want to talk outside? It's a pretty night, and it will be a shame to waste it to be inside" Rosalyn suggested.

"Sure. How about you make some coffee and I'll get us a couple of blankets?" Joss suggested as she got up. "Will do. You know where to get the blankets" Rosalyn said as she started making a pot of coffee.

**~POI~**

"Finch" Reese called, looking outside and noticing both women coming out, towards the back of the truck, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a blanket in the other. Rosalyn also carried a radio in her hand.

Finch looked at Rosalyn; he noticed how different she looked, more adult looking, more mature. This wasn't the same little girl who used to visit dear Uncle Harold, the same little shy girl who would ask to sleep with when the monsters were under her bed, who sits next to him while reading books, the one who would join him on morning runs and a nice walk around the city. "My, how have you've grown, Kookie" he muttered.

"Kookie?" Reese asked, a smirk played on his lips. Finch snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Reese. He looked down and turned his attention back at Rosalyn again.

"Her father used to play 'Kookie, lend me your comb' every morning. She heard it for so long that she began singing it herself, and liked the name 'Kookie', so we began to call her that." Finch explained, his eyes never leaving the young woman. Reese heard the smaller man sigh, and saw the faraway look in his eye.

Reese didn't know what to say. He knew Rosalyn was like a daughter to Finch, and that this case means much more to both men than any other case. He also knew that he held brotherly feelings to Rosalyn as well. Ever since that day in the subway, they've got to known each other a bit better, even though Reese let himself go. She still came to see him, making sure he was alright. That's why he took so long to consider other ways to commit suicide. That's why the alcohol took long to take its effect. He had Rosalyn to thank to prolong his suicide attempts. If she didn't, he wouldn't be here helping Finch with the numbers, he wouldn't have met Carter either. He wouldn't admit, but he started to like Carter more than a little sister. But he knew it would be dangerous to admit such feelings. Not with the CIA after him now, especially with Elias on the loose as well.

Nope, such feelings will have to be kept by him. Right now he needs to focus on keeping Rosalyn safe and sound.

**~POI~**

"So what do you want to talk about?" Rosalyn asked, very curious about the topic that will come out.

"Alright, so you know about my Guy in Suit, right?" Joss started.

"Yeah, you said his name was John." The younger woman remembered.

"Mhm" Joss took a big breath, and continues, "So I have to get this guy in protective custody" she explained the Morretti case, right up to the shooting of Detective Szymanski. Rosalyn just sat there listening to whatever Joss had to say.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know who to trust now." Joss eyes were down, looking at the cup of coffee she had in her hands.

"I mean, I just wished he would have called the police for help, you know. Not all of us are corrupt." Joss sighed.

Rosalyn took a sip out of her coffee, and thought a bit.

"I get the fact that you're angry at him. I do. But you also need to consider the fact of the danger he's facing when he tries to contact the police, when the police are also corrupt." Rosalyn said thoughtfully.

"But not all of us are dirty cops -"

"I know, but how many cops do you trust? How do you know which of them are dirty, and which ones are not?"

Joss tightens her lips to a thin line. Rosalyn was right, besides Fusco, who else could she trust? Szymanski was one of the rare few, but whom else?

"See, what I mean? From what I understand he had to save a baby too. What would you have done if someone threatens Taylor's life?"

"Anything" Joss said without thought.

"See? That's how he probably felt too. He must have exhausted all his resources before contacting Elias, and giving up the safe house. To be honest I would have probably done the same thing."

Joss thought for a moment. She had considered these things, but giving some more thought, Rosalyn was right.

"I don't think it was easier for him to give up the safe house, as it was for you to lose the guy who could have brought public enemy #1."

Joss remained quiet; Rosalyn's words were sinking in. She still couldn't trust him as much anymore. She can try, but for now, with everything going on, she'll need some time off from both of them.

"I understand now," she sighed, "but right now I feel all alone."

Rosalyn sighed; she knew that feeling all too well. Just when you're beginning to trust someone, they go and do something to make you fell all alone.

"Joss, I know this case was very hard for you, and that your trust for them has diminished greatly, but the last thing you need to feel is loneliness. You got me. True I'm not a cop or anything, but you got me. Come 'ere." Rosalyn hugged Joss tightly. Rubbed her back a bit, reassuring her of her presence.

"Feel better?" Joss nodded. "Good. Look, I'm not saying to go kiss and make up, right now. Have some time off them; let it ride for the moment, and think things through. Okay?"

Once more Joss nodded again. She felt a bit better now, as if a big weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Rosalyn turned on the radio and both women looked up to the sky once more. The big city lights blocked some starts, but not a lot. They could still enjoy some of the bigger ones and make out shapes.

**~POI~**

Unknown to the ladies, Reese and Finch had heard the conversation, and were both a bit shocked that Joss told everything about them to her. This could be a good thing and a bad thing. But they both knew Joss wouldn't tell something as delicate as this to just any one. Joss must trust Rosalyn very much if the even talked to her about a case.

"Do you think it's wise for Detective Carter to tell her about us?" Finch asked, nervously. The last thing his niece needed to know was about the Machine.

"I don't know. Only time will tell. Besides, you can't expect her not to question about your death, Finch. Who knows it might come to our favor later on." Reese smiled. He wouldn't dare show or say, but he was looking forward to meet Rosalyn tomorrow. Maybe being the billionaire's representative wouldn't be so bad after all.

Finch looked down at his laptop, after getting inside Rosalyn's network he looked into the websites she went in mostly, as well the files she has been up to.

"Not much to go on here. Just an update on the cubs she is supposed to transfer, and re-checking the bloodline on the cheetah cub, with a potential mate for it. Along with an e-mail from her father" Finch looked around some more. Not finding much, he stopped his search. Looked up once more just in time for a little fun for Rosalyn.

"Uh-Oh, this will not be good" Finch saw Taylor prank Rosalyn, before making a run for it.

**~POI~**

Rosalyn was about to sip her coffee one more when she felt a stray hand get her. She screamed and fell down the truck. Joss screamed too, but jumped to a side, gripping her coffee a bit harder.

When Rosalyn recovered from her shock, she saw Taylor laughing.

"Oh my God! You should have seen the look on your face" he said, gripping his sides. "Taylor!" his mother started to scold him, when Rosalyn stopped her.

"Don't, Jossy. He's just a little growing boy, that's all" Rosalyn explained, Joss started to protest, "Remember what I always told you, 'I _always_ get even'".

A sly smile played on Joss lips. Taylor, on the other hand did not like where this was going, looking at his mother "Mom?"

"Sorry, Son, but you brought this on yourself." She holds her hands up, smiled, and started to laugh.

Taylor started running away from Rosalyn.

"Yeah, you better run!" she called out, turning to her friend "be right back Jossy, I have to teach your son a lesson on pulling pranks on me." Rosalyn darted towards Taylor across the street.

**~POI~**

Reese started to laugh a bit when he saw the prank pulled by Rosalyn, kid knew how to lighten up the mood. Finch just shook his head, kids nowadays. Really.

But what they both didn't count on is that both were headed straight for them! Taylor rounded the car and ran to the left. Rosalyn knowing she wouldn't make it, slid the hood of the car, and started to run in the direction Taylor went. She looked around and noticed a tree nearby. Taking a few steps back, she gained speed and climbed the tree to the lowest branch. Once done, she pressed her side of the body to the tree as close as possible and stayed still.

"She got some moves, Finch. I just hope she or Carter didn't notice us." Reese was impressed. Rosalyn was quick with both her feet and head. If she wasn't with family, she could help them greatly with their vigilante work. But right now he was nervous about being figured out by Carter and coming up with an excuse for being here.

"I hope so too, Reese." Finch, himself was nervous too. How the hell he was going to explain this? He was barely figuring out what to tell her on Saturday night. He knew Rosalyn was quick on her feet, a quality she proved to have time and time again.

Both men saw Taylor coming back, looking around. The last thing he need was to get ambushed by Rosalyn. Unknown to him, Rosalyn was hiding in the branch of the tree; her black clothes helping her blend in well. Taylor walked slowly and carefully, passing the tree that Rosalyn was hiding.

Rosalyn seizing her chance, she jumped down and tackled Taylor to the floor. Taylor had no chance of running away now.

Rosalyn had pinned Taylor to the floor.

"What the magic word?" she said.

"Hey! This is child abuse!" Taylor protested.

"Oh, please. This isn't child abuse. I barely even touched you. Besides you shouldn't have pulled that on me" Rosalyn retorted, "so what' the magic word?"

"Okay, okay! You're the nicest, coolest girl I have ever met" Taylor said desperately.

"And?"

"And I love you!"

"Eh, good enough" Shrugging, Rosalyn got off Taylor, and dusted herself off. Taylor doing the same, he looked at her, and started to laugh. Looking at Taylor, Rosalyn started to laugh as well.

"C'mon, kid. You're mother must be wondering what I did to you" she patted Taylor's back, before crossing the street.

Both men held out a breath. Okay, these two didn't see them by some miracle. Thank God. But what about Cater?

Nope, they didn't have to worry about Carter, either. She was too busy laughing to notice a black car with two men in it.

**~POI~**

"Got your son back, Jossy" Rosalyn said as they got inside the fence.

"Mom! She tackled me to the floor" Taylor cried. Joss was just laughing hard.

"MOM!"

"I'm sorry Taylor, but you deserved that. You were practically asking for it. But that look on your face was priceless." Both women started to laugh at that. Rosalyn couldn't hold it together so crunched down, laughing still. Taylor's face went red. One thing being chased and tackled, another thing being chased tackled by a girl and your mom was laughing about it.

They laughed for a bit more, before calming down a bit. Taylor face was still a bit red. Rosalyn hugged him, and sent him inside the house before he got a bit cold.

Rosalyn got back up in the truck, looked behind her again making sure that both boys were inside. Taylor may have made one prank, but she couldn't see where her brother was. He must be inside checking on the baby. She turned up the volume of the radio as the song "I'm Glad You Came" started. She looked to Joss and started to sing. Joss soon joined her.

She looked forward before seeing someone walking towards her house. Seeing who it was she rolled her eyes, and sighed in irritation. Joss wondered what made her friend all of a sudden mad. Looking forward as well, she groaned in frustration. 'Oh, great' they both thought, 'Seamus'.

"Let go inside, Joss. The night was nice enough, until_ someone_ came and ruined it" Rosalyn said as Seamus was at hearing range.

"Oh baby, don't be like that. You know you want me" Seamus said, leaning on the fence.

"Go away Seamus. She obviously doesn't like you" Joss said, trying to stop Seamus from saying something stupid.

"Shut up. This is between me and Rosalyn"

"Hey, don't talk to her like that. Its okay Joss, I can handle this. Why don't you go inside? I'll be in shortly. I just got to make sure the trash stays out." Rosalyn said, knowing full well what her friend tried to do.

"You sure, sweetie? I have no problem taking the trash out for you."

"I'm sure. Go ahead inside"

"Alright then" Joss got the blankets and the radio and headed inside.

As soon as Joss went inside, Rosalyn turned her attention to Seamus, glaring daggers at him. Oh, if looks could only kill.

"I told you, Seamus, not to call me 'baby' only my boyfriend can call me that" She said aggressively.

"Well, why don't you dump the guy and be mine? You know I can give you whatever you want and more" he coaxes her.

"Be yours? No thanks. I love Jaime very much. Besides I have whatever I need right here." Motioning her home, where her brother and daughter where.

"What? You rather be with a faggot of a brother, a baby that isn't even yours, and a lowlife boyfriend, than be with m -"

BAM!

Seamus face turned harshly as a fist met his face. He felt a little leak out of his mouth. He lifted his fingers to his face and looked at the liquid. Blood. He was bleeding. He was freaking bleeding! He looked at Rosalyn with a shocked look at his face.

Rosalyn could withstand a few bad names to herself, but when it comes to family, and then they better watch out. Seamus was no exception.

"First of all, nobody talks to my family like that and gets away with it. Second, nobody, and absolutely NOBODY call my brother a faggot, except for me. Third of all, Delilah is MY daughter. I don't care what blood work says, she is and always will be my daughter. Jaime is no lowlife; he is a great man with a great heart, unlike you. I don't care how much money you have. I don't care how great you think you are. I don't care about you at all." Rosalyn said, blood boiling through its limit.

"I'm warning you. Come near me next time and you'll get more than a punch in the face." Rosalyn turned to get the cups and close the trunk of the truck.

Seamus, not wanting to end things there, reaches for Rosalyn. If she didn't come willingly, the he was going to take her by force.

Rosalyn felling Seamus hand on her aims to punch him once more. Seamus predicting her moves, grabs her hand, and holds them up her head. He leans his body close to her. Rosalyn, instead of being scared, was furious. How dare he touch her?

Rosalyn felling Seamus body closing in on her quickly lifts her knee and hits his groin. Seamus grips his groin and bends over. Turning his body away from her, Rosalyn seizes her chance and kicks him out of her property. Tripping over some loose rocks Seamus falls on face first on the concrete.

Gripping in pain on both is face and groin he curls into a ball. He could barely breathe now. His nose was probably bleeding, blocking his airway. His groin hurt like hell. Not to mention his ass. Peeing was going to hurt for a while, not to mention sitting down.

"Touch me like that once more, and it'll be worse." Rosalyn promised. Not waiting for a response, she closed the gate of her home, whistled for her dogs, grabbed the cups of coffee and headed inside. Both dogs stayed outside, and near the fence.

Seamus was still on the floor, withering in pain. When he tried to get the fence to help himself up, Shiro jumped at the fence, scaring Seamus, making him stumble backwards, nearly falling once again. Knowing now that he will have no chance for tonight he growled and left to lick both his ego and his physical wounds.

**~POI~**

Reese noticed Seamus and started to open the door when Finch stopped him. "Wait, Mr. Reese" he said, sensing that Reese's rescue services would not be needed right now.

"Finch, I have to help her -" Reese started to wonder what made Finch stop him.

"I know. Just wait and see."

Both men looked to see Rosalyn punch Seamus. Finch cringed, while Reese whistled.

"That's quite the right hook that she's got, Finch. Is there something else she knows that you haven't told me?" Reese asked. If she knows how to punch like that, he hates to be the one receiving the punch.

"Impressive, isn't it? Yes, her father used to box in his elementary and high school days. After graduating from MIT he joined the Navy, so he must have taught her a bit of boxing and self-defense."

"And you were going to tell me this when?" Reese bantered.

Finch didn't answer; he was too preoccupied looking at Seamus and Rosalyn.

Seeing that Seamus was making another move on Rosalyn, Reese started to open the door, only to be stopped by Finch once more.

"Finch, I thought you wanted me to protect her" Reese said irritably. Rosalyn was in danger now, and Finch was stopping him from helping her.

"Trust me, Mr. Reese, I do want you to protect her, but not right now. Rosalyn can take care of herself. Just wait and see." Finch explained. For some odd reason, Seamus didn't seem like the threat right now.

Reese sighed in frustration, but nonetheless looked at the two young adults. He saw Rosalyn defend herself once more. His mouth nearly fell of shock. Damn, that must have hurt the guy. He nearly felt sorry for him, but truth be told, he was asking for it. But like any crazed stalker, Seamus will come back to try to win her over, or this case force her over.

"She really knows how to defend herself, Finch. All that training paid off really well. Are you sure she needs our help?" he asked. Now that he seen how Rosalyn fights, he now doubted if she needed their assistance.

"The Machine didn't give us her number because of Seamus. There must be something else, or someone else, who would want to hurt her. When you go to the zoo tomorrow, try to ask about the transfer and about the people who are going with her." Finch looked at the house. Seeing shadows on the lounge room, he opened the window that showed the hidden camera.

Reese didn't say anything. He knew what he had to do, but for some reason this feels that it was going to take some time, he didn't know if he would be able to be there if Rosalyn did indeed need their help. He just hoped that her number came in too early for anything to happen.

**~POI~**

**Okay that will be it for now. Again, please forgive me for taking so long with this. With things being hectic at home, laptop has been crashing a lot recently. **

**So please as usual R&R. It gives me happiness when you do, and encourages me more.**


	6. Filler

**Forgive me for this chapter guys. This is more like a filler chapter, than anything. It got little to nothing to do with the story, but it will help provide a few things.**

**~POI~**

After coming inside her home, Rosalyn quickly went to the kitchen to cool off. He placed her hands in the island, her back facing the lounge room. She really didn't need this right now. She had too much to do. She had the dance presentation this Saturday, and she needs to focus as much as she can on that. Not to mention the cub transfer next week. At least when the dance presentation was over, so will the dance lessons.

It was a traditional thing for the dance academy. Once they do a dance presentation, they would take few months off. This gave a chance for teachers to have a bit of vacation, and learn new dance techniques. The school would reopen for lessons early September.

One would say to quit dancing when she had too much to juggle with, but dance helped her think things through, to calm her mind. Dance helped her relax, and forget her troubles, and the troubles of the world. She juggled life before coming to New York, so this was nothing new to her.

She knew what she was getting into when she left her hometown. She knew who she left behind and what she was gaining. 3 years had passed and the memory was still fresh in her mind. Seamus reminded her much of her mother, Alejandra. Her mother was much for looks, money, as well as a semi control freak. She had been a model, and wanted Rosalyn to follow in her footsteps. Rosalyn tried, but she knew she couldn't be like her mother. She didn't like to pose for the camera, or have to leave her free time because she was need for a shoot or a commercial.

She did under more of a deal, rather than give the model thing a try. When she had school, she would model, but when she had her summer vacation, she would be free. She kept that strictly. Very strictly. Of course, she would spend them with Uncle Harold or Uncle Bird as she so fondly called him.

'Just like Mom' she thought. 'He's just like Mom. Thinking about money and looks.'

She wondered how her father fell in love with her, and stayed this long with her. What she regretted the most of her summer visits was her brother.

While she would go for fun, her brother received the bad end of things. Her mother never paid much attention to Kenny. But like Rosalyn, she tried to make Ken into a model, but when that didn't work; she gave up on him at an early stage. Almost as if she had done both her husband and Rosalyn favor in giving birth a son. Ken was good at sports, like his sister, but unlike her, he was a loner, and sometimes he was very clumsy at things. Their mother, knowing this, would call him useless, and pathetic.

But the worst thing was when Ken revealed his sexuality. He first told his sister. Ken looked up to his sister, and she was the first person he would go for anything. Rosalyn was very happy for him. She didn't care if Ken was gay or not. He was her brother, and she loved him for him, gay or not.

When he told his parents, that was another story. Their father was a bit sad, but quickly accepted the fact that his only son liked men. Their mother was furious. She slapped Ken, and began to rant on how she failed him, how pathetic he was at liking men, and how much shame he brought to the family. Their father tried to comfort his wife, telling them that it wouldn't matter of their son was gay or not. What should matter is that their children were happy and healthy.

Of course Alejandra, being Alejandra, did not listen to reason. When nobody looked she would find a reason to make him feel bad. Calling him names, and saying how much of a failure he was. Luck was on Ken's side when his sister came in one day catching their mother slapping Ken for dropping a glass.

Rosalyn was furious when she saw the act. Even more when she found out that her mother did this on occasion. When nobody was around, especially in the summer, when there was hardly anyone at home. Her father even didn't know. He retired from the Navy, and now works at a business that would require him to work long hours.

When he found out he was angry at his wife for doing such a crime. He didn't know what to do with this, how to help his son from his mother's abuse. Rosalyn was nearing her high school graduation, and was accepted at New York University. She proposed that once she had at least a year in New York, she would look for an apartment and have Kenny move to New York with her. That way she would settle in properly and give her time to look for a job.

Her father quickly agreed with her. That was a good plan for them; Alejandra would concentrate on their youngest 8-year-old daughter, Mayra, who loved to pose for the camera, and was willing to follow in her mother's footsteps, minus she shrew and cold-heartedness that Alejandra possessed, and Kenny would be safe from his mother, and finish school and possibly open up a bit more.

Rosalyn sighed once more. After she and Kenneth were already settled in New York, Rosalyn tried to reason once more with her mother, but know she refused to acknowledge Ken as her son now. It seems that she disowned him now. Her father explained that after Kenneth left, she concentrated most of her time with Mayra, but took it a bit easier with her than with both of them. He went even to explain that Alejandra had disowned Kenneth before he left for New York, and rather than argue with his wife, he went along with it. Knowing full well that Kenneth will be better off with Rosalyn than here, where he would be miserable and not be able to enjoy the life that a 13 year old should.

Both Mario and Rosalyn quickly went to acquire legal custody of Kenneth. It took some time, and a heck load of paperwork, but with a few suggestions and good words, Rosalyn finally got legal custody of her brother and helped him get a better life.

Kenneth recovered quickly from his past. A few scars were left, but he tried his hardest to come by and strive forward. He was forever thankful for his sister, who fought long and hard for him. In a new city, came a new life. He managed to open pretty much in his new school, and managed to be liked by nearly everyone.

Both pretty much worked well in the end. Rough childhood for both of them, but now everything was good for both of them. They worked hard for it, and they plan to keep it that way.

**~POI~**

**Sorry guys. If you like to consider this a filler chapter, you're welcome to do so. I just began to write this and couldn't stop myself from writing. It does give however a back story on both Kenneth and Rosalyn's lives before New York.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Continuing on with this story. Thought, I'm having second thoughts about this.**

Joss saw her friend head for the kitchen. Instead of following her, she decided to leave her some privacy. Rosalyn needed to cool off. If she was like this right now, then Seamus must have gotten to her pretty bad.

After a few minutes Joss decided to check on the young woman. She saw Rosalyn on the island head down and hands nearly on each end. She walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey. You okay?" she looked at Rosalyn's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Rosalyn's eyes were closed as she sighed. She wanted some more private moments, but nowadays privacy was hard to come by.

Joss, knowing better than to believe her words, hugged her friend close. "Come 'ere" she told her, hugged her tightly. Joss knew Rosalyn wanted sometime alone, but right now Rosalyn did not need privacy, she needed someone to be there for her. Just like Rosalyn has been there for Joss in her time of need, Joss wanted to be there for Rosalyn in her time of need.

Rosalyn, instead of telling her friend to leave her alone, she complied. She hugged Joss tightly. After a while she let Joss go.

"Thanks, Joss" she smiled. She needed that. A simple hug, but a hug, nonetheless, that she needed.

"Anytime, Baby Girl" Joss replied.

"Why does everyone call me 'Baby'?" Rosalyn asked irritated. She really didn't get the reason why everyone called her that.

"Because you look like a little girl, not a 20-year old" Joss smiled, she really loved teasing her about her age.

"Just because I look like I'm 14 doesn't mean I'm a baby!" Rosalyn said, exasperated, "I already have enough trouble telling people that I am 22."

Joss couldn't help but laugh at that. She can imagine some random person coming to Rosalyn asking where her parents are.

Rosalyn rolled her eyes. Aww well, if you can't fight them.

"It's almost 11:30, now. We should be heading home." Joss declared as she started to walk towards the lounge room.

"Why don't you stay over for the night?" Rosalyn invited.

"Thanks, but I got work tomorrow, and the boys have school."

"It's okay; I can take you guys early tomorrow."

"You sure? I don't want to intrude"

"Positive. Trust me if you were, I wouldn't be offering"

Joss thanked her friend, and told her that she needed to get some clothes for her and Taylor. Rosalyn, once again, offered to go and get some clothes. Joss agreed, but said if Taylor could go with her, so he could get his clothes.

"Yeah, sure. It'll be easier and faster this way, too. Got any clothes preference for tomorrow?"

"Just comfy and professional"

After getting Ken to get ready for bed, Rosalyn and Taylor went out to get their clothes. Arriving back home, Rosalyn sent Taylor up to bed, and gave the clothes to Joss. Done with both deeds, Rosalyn went to bed as well.

**~POI~**

Reese and Finch saw Rosalyn and Taylor went out, and decided to go and follow them, but they also wanted eyes on her home. They decided that Finch would stay and keep an eye, while Reese would follow Rosalyn and Taylor.

Reese followed them all the way to the Carters' apartment. Seeing as they are getting a few things, he decided to go around the block a couple of times, before seeing them come out of the apartment, and once again following them to Rosalyn's home.

Careful not to get noticed by Carter, Reese parked across the street where Finch waited. They sat there, watching the house, and occasionally seeing the cameras set up around the house.

**~POI~**

A couple of hours went by, and they heard the baby cry. Rosalyn got up and sighed.

Looks like it was going to be an all nighter again.

"Mr. Reese, look" Finch pointed at the camera placed at the baby's room. There was what looked like someone outside the baby's window.

"The dogs are out, so why aren't they barking?" Reese asked. The way they barked at Seamus, they must have been very good and alert guard dogs.

Nonetheless, Reese got out and crossed the street. Jumped over the fence, and walked to the left side of the house. The dogs, hearing someone jump over the fence, came around barking. He noticed them and stayed still. Shiro recognized Reese and wagged his tail, Mitcha was a bit skeptical. He got down on one knee and stretched his hand out. Mitcha sniffed his hand. Sensing that he wasn't a threat he walked a bit off, his eyes never leaving Reese.

"Mr. Reese you have to hurry, Rosalyn will come out any minute." Finch warned. He saw Rosalyn get a gun from under her bed, and silently walked towards the front door.

"Got it" Reese continued walking and saw a big tree, but did not see anyone there. He looked around, but found no one. False alarm. Reese looked up and saw that one of the branches had a weird shape, and if you turn to a certain angle, it would like a person looking at the window.

"Shiro! Mitcha!" he heard Rosalyn call out. He quickly hid on one of the shadows, as soon as he saw Rosalyn come to the backyard.

"What is it boys? Huh? Someone here?" she asked both dogs. Since she was wearing shorts, Reese couldn't help but notice that her lower right leg was a slight different color than her body.

He saw Rosalyn look around, and stayed perfectly still. Sighing once more Rosalyn headed back inside, with both dogs following suit.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he heard Finch "Mr. Reese are you there?"

"Yeah, Finch, I'm here. It was a false alarm. One of the branches has a weird shape and at a certain angle it looks like a person" he explained.

"Oh. Alright then." He heard Finch said.

Knowing better than to jump the front fence and risk getting caught by Rosalyn and Carter, Reese decided to jump the back fence, but with less noise this time.

"Rosalyn, is everything okay?" Finch heard Carter ask.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Thought I heard someone outside" Rosalyn explained.

"Someone? Want me to look?" Joss offered.

"Nah, it's okay. I just looked and both dogs are outside, so I don't think anyone is going to dare come in without risking getting bitten by dogs."

"Alright, then, if you're sure."

Finch and the ladies hear Delilah cry.

"Go back to sleep Jossy, I'll go and take care of Betty Boop"

"Alright then, Good Night"

"G'Night"

Reese got into the car, and got himself comfortable for the night. He pondered for a second, and remembered when he met Rosalyn she had a cane with her, but never asked why.

"Finch, I noticed that Rosalyn had a different colored leg, and walks with a slight limp. Did anything happen to her?" he asked.

"So you noticed." Finch acknowledged.

Reese just looked at Finch. His curiosity grew more between these two. He knew Rosalyn was a big part of Finch's past, he just didn't know how big it was.

"Yes, Mr. Reese, I do. She was 9 when it happened" Finch started. "Rosalyn and Alejandra were coming home late from a photo shoot for a clothing company. They were driving through an intersection when a drunk driver hit them. It hit them on the passenger side, and very hard that the car turned a couple of times."

The drunk driver died on impact. His alcohol level was extremely high, and the impact was too great for his heart. Alejandra received some major cuts and bruises, but nothing too life threatening. Rosalyn, on the other hand, received the worst end of it."

When they cleaned off most of the injuries they noticed her leg was badly injured. When the doctor realized that the leg was never going to move again, so they told Alejandra if they would for Rosalyn to get another leg."

Alejandra still wanted her daughter to be in the business, said yes. So they decided to amputate Rosalyn's leg and give her a new one."

Finch paused to breathe. He remembered the call he got from Mario telling him about the accident. The chill that ran down his spine and the hopelessness he felt along with it.

Reese fought the urge to ask Finch about his limp. He silently hoped that Finch would also tell him the accident that he had. Instead he thought the struggle they both had with their accidents, and the therapies they had to go through.

"Did she have a cane when you two met?" Finch asked.

Reese got out of his thoughts, "Er, yes. She did. But I never asked why she needed it." He felt a bit guilty for not asking her, and seeing her in pain.

They both saw Rosalyn enter her room with Delilah and placed her on the bed. She was trying to help Delilah go to sleep and for her to get some sleep as well.

**~POI~**

Hearing the baby cry, Rosalyn got up. She placed her head on her hands and sighed. Looks like it's going to be an all nighter, again. She stayed like that for a few minutes when she heard the fence jingle a bit and the dogs barking. She immediately reached down her bed and took out a gun.

Checking that it was loaded, she immediately went down and to the front door. She came out looking around, gun behind her back. Seeing nothing, she went to the back. Saw both dogs, but seeing nothing around. There were too many shadows, so it was impossible to see everything clearly. Since both dogs weren't barking anymore she brushed it off, and headed back inside.

After telling Joss good night, she went towards the baby's room. Knowing that this was one of those nights that Baby Delilah was going to be up, she silently thanked that she went to work late later today.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong" she asked. Delilah was up on her crib, laughing.

"Oh baby don't want you want to go to sleep? Mommy has work tomorrow." She hoped that the baby would want to sleep now.

Delilah just kept looking at her, babbling. Sighing, Rosalyn walked over to the crib and picked Delilah up. Grabbing her favorite blanket and a book she headed out to her room.

Placing her baby in the middle of the bed, Rosalyn got under the covers. Putting Delilah under the covers as well, she wrapped an arm around the baby, and lifted the book for both of them to look.

After reading the story, Delilah was still awake and very much active. "Who won't you sleep, Little One?" Rosalyn asked. She couldn't help but laugh when Delilah babbled and moved her arms around. She kept trying to entertain Delilah for a couple of hours before the baby fell asleep. Sighing softly, she thanked God for letting the baby fall asleep. She turned to look at the time: 3:30 am. She will only sleep for a couple of hours, so might as well sleep as much as she can before waking up.

**~POI~**

Unknowingly for Rosalyn, she not only kept Baby Delilah awake, but she also kept both Finch and Reese awake as well. Couple of times Reese sneaked a glance at Finch, who was smiling and had a faraway look in his face. Reese admired these looks. For being such a private person, he sure was being like an open book right now.

"She is a very patient woman" he remarked. Finch gave a wry laugh.

"Don't let that fool you, Mr. Reese. Isolde is patient when she has to be, or when she wants to be." Finch looked at Reese, and then looked at the lighted room at the house.

**~POI~**

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. Rosalyn managed to get a couple of hours of sleep, before waking up at 6:30.

She did her usual morning routine, but this time she managed to eat in the balcony. Just as she had managed to sit down and start eating, Joss came out.

"Morning" Joss greeted as she sat down beside Rosalyn.

"Morning" She greeted back.

"What are you eating?" Joss asked, as she looked on Rosalyn's bowl. "Sunday's menudo? Don't you get tired of eating that?"

Rosalyn chuckled. "No. Menudo is the best thing to eat during winter."

"You are completely crazy, you know that?" she shook her head. This girl was completely unnatural. Just like another certain someone she knows.

"I thought we established that already" she managed to say before getting another spoonful.

Joss shook her head, and smiled.

**~POI~**

The rest of the morning went on, leaving Joss and Taylor at their apartment, and dropping Ken of to school.

Finch and Reese went back to the Library. Not having much on Rosalyn's threat, Finch decided to look again at the list; in the meantime Reese went to get something to eat.

'For the moment it seems that the only threat is Seamus' Finch thought. But he didn't see much of a threat to Rosalyn. She can pretty much handle herself when it comes to him.

So why did the Machine give her number?

As Finch pondered on, Reese appeared. A box of doughnuts in one hand and two cups in the other: coffee and Sencha green tea with one sugar.

"Anything on finding out who's the threat?" Reese asked.

"Not really" Finch answered "the only person who is much of a threat is Seamus. And we both know Rosalyn can handle herself pretty well against him."

Reese smiled. Rosalyn may be young, but she is anything but a pushover.

"Did her father have any enemies?" he asked. Might not be the case, but could be a possibility.

"Mario has a few enemies, but none would dare harm his children" Finch replied.

"How do you know, Finch? With what we are doing has taught us anything, is to consider all possibilities" Reese questioned the reclusive.

"That may be true Mr. Reese, but these enemies, would only want to hurt Mario. There have been numerous occasions where the family is alone and with any chance to being harmed, and yet nothing has happened to them. Even these enemies have standards." The reclusive billionaire replied.

"I'll keep an eye on her, then. If the Machine gave us her number, then she must have a bigger threat than Seamus." Reese walked back down the stairs and into the outside world.

Finch looked at Rosalyn picture. 'I wonder what you have gotten yourself into, Isolde. You're not the type to run into trouble. Then again, trouble always found you.'

He then quickly went to his desk and started working again. More determined to find the threat.

**~POI~**

Reese had managed to find Rosalyn in warehouse near the river. He parked his car couple of blocks away, and headed towards the warehouse. He looked around for a bit, looking to points of access without the risk of being found out. Finding none, he decided to take a little risk and head near the warehouse.

The location of warehouse was better looking than the other ones around it. It was isolated with concrete wall, with what seemed only entry way. It had a nice patch of concrete, with a small fence that faced the river. The warehouse itself is in better shape, but Reese couldn't see inside of the warehouse.

His instinct told him to go and find higher ground again. To see without being seen. But curiosity getting the better of him, he went towards the warehouse. He could always charm his way out of this.

He could see the inside now. Despite it outside look, the inside of the warehouse was nicely furnished. He saw Rosalyn tending to Baby Delilah. The dog was off sleeping in a corner.

He continued to look, his eyes softening. _"Be nice to have a child. Children. Think that'll ever happen?" _he remembers telling Finch _"Probably not. With our line work."_ He craved for such a life. The want of coming home to a wife and children, the reason to come home to. All hopes have been shattered when the CIA recruited him, and when they tried to kill him. Now with this line of work, the possibility was thrown out the window.

His thoughts scattered when he felt a gun on his back. Reese immediately put his hands up, immediately looking like an innocent bystander.

He looked back to the idiot who had the gun on his back.

That idiot was Seamus.

**Okay, I leave it here. Sorry to take so long. Right now I'm double thinking of doing this story. Seeing that I'm having a couple of more plot bunnies, but I want to finish it. I might make a sequel to this. Who know?**

**Please R&R. Anything please. Just like to know that you have read this story.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They make my day. I will apologize in advance for this chapter. I honestly did not know how to continue this one, but hopefully I won't have this problem anymore.**

**As always, enjoy.**

**~POI~**

_He looked back to the idiot who had the gun on his back. _

_That idiot was Seamus._

**~POI~**

"Walk" he said.

"Please, sir. I was just -" Reese started, when he felt a sharp jab to his back. He hated doing this, but he couldn't risk showing himself to Rosalyn.

"Shut up! I said 'walk'" Seamus said harshly. Reese, reluctantly, walked to the entrance, hand still up in the air.

"Yo, Rosalyn!" he called. They both saw Rosalyn immediately get up with Delilah in her arms. She looked at them and her eyes widen. She quickly set Delilah down in her playpen and walked towards the two men.

"Hey, lookie what I found! This guy was stalking you, babe. So I thought -"

"Seamus, what the hell are you doing?" She hissed.

"What do you mean what I was doing? This guy was outside looking at you. He was stalking you" Seamus tried to explain himself.

"The only one stalking me is you Seamus. He" she said while pointing at Reese "had a meeting with me here. So he was not 'stalking' me." She sighed; she really didn't need this from him, not after last night's events. "You know, Seamus I'm getting really tired of this."

She took Reese's arm and put herself between the two men. She saw the gun Seamus was holding. This only made her more angry.

"You were threatening him? What is wrong with you?" She was trying her hardest not to yell at Seamus. She didn't want to startle her daughter.

Reese just kept his position behind Rosalyn. Finch was right; she can be patient when she wanted to be, and she can clearly hold her own against this man. Even if he had a gun.

Before Seamus had a chance to explain, Rosalyn beat him again.

"You know what? I've had it with you. I told you I'm not interested in you. I told you to leave me alone. But nothing goes to your head. I've had it. Leave right now, Seamus. Before I set my dog on you." Seeing that he lost again, and not wanting to get a dog bite, Seamus, glared at Reese and left without another word.

Rosalyn followed Seamus to the entrance of the warehouse. Once sure that he was gone, she turned and looked at Reese.

"Hello, Jonathan. Long time no see" she smiled at him.

Reese's eyes widen. How the hell did she know who he was?

**~POI~**

Finch looked around for more clues. He looked at every possible threat, but none seem the type to make her number come up. He looked everywhere, but found nothing. Everywhere except –

"_Walk"_ he heard the voice over on his monitors.

"_Please, sir. I was just -"_ he heard Reese beg. He knew Reese didn't like to beg, but sometimes it was the best course of action to avoid detection from their numbers.

"_Shut up! I said 'walk'"_ he heard Seamus say harshly.

He felt all color drain from his face. How could Reese be so sloppy? Letting himself get captured like that. How was he going to explain all of this to Rosalyn?

"Mr. Reese? You have to do something" he called. "You can't let Rosalyn find out what you do". He hoped Reese could come up something credible.

To his unfortunate relief, it was Rosalyn who gave Reese a cover. Now, let's see where this would-be cover would go.

**~POI~**

"Ho- How do you know I'm not someone else?" Reese started, trying to recover from his shock.

"'How?' This is how I've always imaged how you would look with a good haircut, and without the beard." She said.

"Besides, there is only one man whom I know has your eyes." She smiled at him.

Once recovered by his shock, he quickly tried to think of a cover.

"Sorry about him" she apologized. She began walking inside the warehouse, Reese soon followed. She saw him now, might as well try to get some info out of her.

"Who is that guy?" Reese asked.

"Seamus Torrez. He has a sort of fascination towards me"

"Sort of?"

Rosalyn laughed, "understatement, I know. He saw me a couple of years ago performing, and ever since then he started stalking me. "

"If he's stalking you, then why haven't you gotten a restraining order on him?"

"I didn't because I felt sorry for him. Told him before that I wasn't interested, and that I didn't appreciate people stalking me. But after today I might get one."

"I think that would be a good idea" he said with a smirk.

They were both distracted by Delilah's coos. Calling for attention, Delilah reached out.

"You have a little girl" he acknowledged, "You've never told me that you have a little one".

Rosalyn laughed. "I did" she explained, "but your mind was someplace else".

"Oh" he looked down, a bit ashamed that he missed that piece of information of her.

"It's okay, Jonathan. Would you like to meet her?" Rather than waiting for Reese's answer, she pulled him deeper inside the warehouse.

He could see better inside now. One would think someone would live here, since it had everything, minus a bed.

"Hey, baby" he heard Rosalyn, "there's someone wanting to meet you."

Rosalyn lifted her baby and turned to Reese. At first glance, she might have been Leyla, minus the brown hair and eyes. But this wasn't Leyla. Leyla is with her grandparents where she belonged, in a much safer place. Not where she would live in the shadows, unknown to the rest of the world.

He put those thoughts aside. He has no reason to think of that anymore. Leyla was safe, and this baby is not, and will not be Leyla.

He noticed Delilah reaching a hand to him. He responded by trying to reach for her, only to have her turn her head quickly and into her mother's neck, trying to hide from him. Reese quickly retreated his hand back, fearful that he had scared the baby. Even after Leyla, he still feels awkward with babies.

Rosalyn laughed at this. "You're okay, Jonathan. She's just shy" the mother explained.

"Why don't we sit down? We have a lot of catching up to do."

**~POI~**

To say that Finch was scared was an understatement. He was downright terrified. First, that idiot Seamus had to come in and try to impress Rosalyn, now Reese was interacting with her. When he knew downright that there was no reason to do so. How could Reese have been so sloppy?

Then he remembered the fact that Rosalyn was a medium. Besides the fact that she could see, hear, and interact with spirits. She could also sense the living. Finch, himself, is not much a believer of the supernatural, but he knew better than to question one with such abilities.

Maybe she could have sense Reese, without needing Seamus. Probably better like this.

**~POI~**

After putting Delilah on the floor, with a few toys around her, Reese and Rosalyn began to chat. Like old friends meeting after a good period of time between them.

"How have you've been, Jonathan?" she started.

"Call me John, and as you can see, much better off now. Thank You. How have you've been?"

"Much better. Thank You. What happened, John? Last I've heard was about you being taken by the police."

"Well, I was minding my own business, when a couple of kids tried to mess with me. Gave them a couple of punches." Reese explained, only giving her the easy version, not wanting to give more details than what he had to.

Rosalyn smiled. "How did you get out?"

"Someone bailed me. Gave me a job." Nice, short and sweet, he knew Finch would like to keep her in the dark about the Machine. Not until he says it was okay to tell her.

"What kind of job?" she asked. She didn't mean to pry, but she did worry about him.

"It's …. kind of complicated. But he heard about you and told me to find you. He heard that you are a hard worker, and an exceptional dancer, but wanted to know what you do in your off time." He vaguely explained.

"Really now? Your boss sounds a bit unusual. Most would just see what I do for a living. Or see my dances. I take it, he's rich?" She was skeptical about it.

"He is. One you might say weird with the kind of money he has, but instead, he's eccentric." As soon as he said those words his phone beeped.

He quickly excused himself and read the text.

_**You need to leave. Now.**_

Reese quickly closed the text and started to get up.

"Gotta go. My boss need for me to run an errand for him. Nice seeing you, Rosalyn"

"Alright. See you, then." Before Rosalyn got up, Reese was already out of the warehouse.

**~POI~**

"I know what you're going to say, Finch" Reese said as soon as he got out of the warehouse.

"Mr. Reese, that was really sloppy on your part." Finch said.

"You can lecture me later, Finch. What I want to know is how did your niece know it was me?"

"I told you, Mr. Reese. Rosalyn is a medium. Her abilities exceed more than most people." Finch explained. Rather tried to.

"That still doesn't explain how she knew." Reese was irritated. Rosalyn had no specialized training whatsoever, but she managed to figure out Reese. He didn't believe the 'look' excuse she gave him. Finch was no help in explain either.

"I believe it's better if she explains it herself."

"Fine." He growled.

Reese barely managed to get out of sight, when Jamie came to the warehouse. He looked for another spot to keep an eye on them. He quickly turned the microphone of Rosalyn's cell phone on to hear their conversation.

"Morning, Jamie"

"Morning, Babe. Hi, Betty Boop."

**~POI~**

The rest of the morning went by involving some friends of Jamie and Rosalyn coming over to the warehouse.

It was 11:30 when Rosalyn started to get up.

"Leaving already, Babe?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, gotta leave Delilah at DayCare, and get ready to meet someone at the zoo."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Don't know. Director said it was someone important, and that I'll meet them today."

"I see. Well, why don't you leave Betty Boop with me today?"

"You sure? Don't you have to go to work?"

"Positive, and no I don't. Boss man gave me a couple of days off. Besides, I want to spend some quality time with my daughter."

"Is that a proposal I'm hearing?" Reese couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, but not yet."

"Well, then, I shall wait for you." Reese could hear Rosalyn walking out of the warehouse and getting into her truck.

"Looks like Jamie has plans to be with you niece, Finch." He said.

"So it seems. Jamie is a good young man." Finch knew Jamie well, and he knew that both his nice and Jamie are a good match.

"Are you sure, Finch? Maybe the Machine gave us Rosalyn's number because of Jamie." Reese has no doubts on Jamie, but when numbers involve kids, he has certain precaution towards them.

"Already feeling protective of her Mr. Reese?"

"I don't want a repeat of last time, Finch. Especially when it involves your little girl." He explained while he got into his car and drove to his hotel room.

"I assure you, Mr. Reese; Jamie will not harm either of the girls. Otherwise, he wouldn't be with them in the first place. Rosalyn is anything but 'little', John. "

"True, she isn't 'little' anymore, but she still is your 'little' girl." He told him.

Finch didn't bother anymore. When Reese didn't get a respond, he smirked. Of course Finch would think of Rosalyn as his little girl. Who wouldn't think of their niece like this?

Finch decided to change topic.

"You have that meeting at 12 o'clock. So you need to get ready."

"I know. I'll call you when I get there." With that he turned off this earpiece.

**~POI~**

Rosalyn was happy to see her friend. She knew it was him the moment she recognized his spirit. But she couldn't tell him that. What would he think of her if she did? A freak?

No. She couldn't. But she could tell him about the look. She did, after all imagine him looking like this. Tall, dark, and handsome.

But before she could question him further he had to run an errand for his boss. It's not the fact that she believed what he told her, she did believe him. It's the fact of how he told her. She shouldn't be snooping in other people's business, but she couldn't help but wonder, what else he is hiding.

She arrived to work early. Trying to think how to entertain her guest, they wouldn't want to know most of the science stuff, that's for sure. They tend to be more interested in the animals they have. She will have to ask what they would like to know when they come.

She got to her work station, but unfortunately, her workmates had other plans.

Kevin, one of the other vet techs, turned on the radio and started dancing around. Her other workmates soon joined in. How did they managed to get their work done, God only knows. Soon she found herself dancing.

On the plus side, they were in their work stations, while dancing. Working and dancing at the same time. Having fun on the job, that's all.

That is, until the Director came in with his guest.

Oh, shit.

**~POI~**

John walked to the entrance of the zoo, and asked for the Director personally. Giving his alias name, he was quickly escorted to the Director's office.

"Hello, sir. I'm Director Steve Collins and welcome to our zoo." Collins introduced himself.

Reese studied him quickly. Collins was tall, but not as tall as Reese. Medium built, with brown hair and some grey showing signs of aging. His face, fashioning a beard, was soft. He didn't look like a threat; then again looks can be deceiving.

He could hear Finch typing quickly.

"Hello, Director. I'm Tony Miller, I represent my employer. He sends his apologies for not coming." Reese shook the Director's hand.

"Yes, of course. It's alright, sir. Your employer specifically asked for Rosalyn Ibarra, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Of course. If you follow me, please."

"Not much of a threat to Rosalyn, Mr. Reese. No record at all, his social networking involves animal rights, and animal conservation. He's been director of the zoo for 30 years." He heard Finch say.

They walked across the zoo. Director Collins was explaining how the donation would be used to help the zoo. Reese only followed along; he didn't know much about these things so he just went along.

They came across large doors, in which led to the veterinary section of the zoo.

Soon, both men could hear music coming from one of the rooms. Collins sighed; they're at it….. again.

"Please forgive them, Mr. Miller. I assure you they are hard workers, but they tend to have their share of fun."

"It's alright, Director. Workers who have their fun on the job tend to do their work more efficiently."

Collins chuckled, "true", he said.

He opened the doors.

**~POI~**

**And with that I shall leave it here. To be honest, I've had some trouble on how I would go on this chapter. Hopefully it went good.**

**As for the chapter later on, I honestly don't know how long this will go. Probably 3 or more Probably more. Anyhoo, R&R please.**

**They feed my plot bunnies, and therefore let me have a good night's sleep without the fear of having my feet gnawed off by them.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Forgive if this chapter looks rushed. I wanted to post this before I leave the city. Please Enjoy.**

**~POI~**

When the Director opened the doors of the workroom, everyone stopped. But before anyone could explain the Collins raised his hand.

"Don't think I don't know what you do while you work." He said

The vets looked at each other, and Reese barely managed to keep his composure together. If he could only take a picture of Rosalyn's face and send it to Finch. But he had a job to do; fun time can come later for him.

"Rosalyn" he called

"Yes, sir?" Rosalyn's head popped out from her work station.

"Come, please."

"Yes, Director." She walked towards them, and noticed Reese, but decided to say nothing.

"This here gentleman is Mr. Tony Miller. The man I was telling you about yesterday. His employer specifically asked for you. I want you to show him around and answer any question he asks, alright?" he instructed his young employee.

"Of course, Director." Collins left the room. Rosalyn quickly went back to her workstation. "Oh Rosalyn, showing off the zoo now. Oh how our little girl has grown" Kevin said, wrapping an arm around Rosalyn and wiping a fake tear. Rosalyn elbowed him "shut up, Kevin." Laughing, Kevin let go of Rosalyn and went to his workstation, not bothering to turn the radio down.

Rosalyn rolled her eyes, and went straight to Reese, "Mr. Miller if you follow me please."

They both walked out of the veterinary section, and Rosalyn turned to Reese.

"Tony Miller? Jonathan is there something you need to tell me?" she asked.

"Like I said, it's complicated. I promise I will explain everything later on. First, my employer wants to know what the money will be used for."

She sighed. "Fair enough. What would you like to know?" she would let it go. For now.

"We've heard about the animal transfer. May I know about it?"

"Sure. Right this way please." She led him towards the nursery.

"Well, as you might have heard. We are transferring two white tiger cubs and one cheetah cub to the San Diego Zoo." She said while showing the tiger cubs.

"Why would you transfer?"

"One: To make space for more animals in the zoo. Two: to broaden the bloodline of the animals. Three: We get to offer animals zoo don't have. That alone brings people and money to the zoo. We try to show how much these animals are important to us, and show them how they can help preserve the animals as well." She explained.

"The one with the red collar is Sultan," she pointed to one of the tiger cubs, "and the one with the blue collar is Jasmine". They walked to another nursery room showing two cheetah cubs. "The cheetah with the green collar is Ajia."

"How come one cheetah is going with the tigers? Is it staying?"

"That's because the zoo that they are being transferred is only taking one cheetah cub. So, the other one will be sent to another zoo, but someone else will be taking the little one." Rosalyn explained.

"So with this transfer, are you bringing any other animal back?" His curiosity growing more.

"Uh, yes. Two white lions. Different bloodlines, of course. We plan on putting them on a breeding program."

"Hmm. That's interesting." Before Reese could ask any more questions, they were both interrupted by Rosalyn's walkie-talkie.

"Rosalyn, we need you at the orangutan enclosure."

She excused herself, and answered "I'm kind of busy at the moment. Can't someone else go?"

"Sorry, Ross, but its Daisy. She's acting up again, and doesn't want to take her vitamins."

Rosalyn rubbed her face. Why couldn't Daisy act when John wasn't here?

"Um, I have a bit of an emergency. Do you want to co-" she started, but Reese cut her off.

"Why don't I go with you" he suggested. "After all, I'm here to see the entire zoo."

As walked towards the orangutan enclosure, Rosalyn briefly showed Reese some of the other enclosures, but promising to show him properly as soon as she dealt with the ape. Upon arriving she explained to her workmates that she was showing Reese around, since his employer made a handsome donation to the zoo, and specifically asked for Rosalyn.

Some of the girls were swooning, but didn't dare to go near him. But luckily one managed to regain her composure and took Rosalyn to one of the orangutan's cell.

"Thanks, Mary. Hello, Daisy." She greeted the orangutan. Carefully taking her out of the cell, and scooping her in her arms.

Daisy the orangutan was only too happy to comply. The orangutan immediately set her arms around Rosalyn and refused to let go.

A male zookeeper quickly gave Rosalyn some pills. Rosalyn coaxed the ape to take the pills. Only until Rosalyn promised Daisy that she would get some mango did she take her pills.

Reese just stood there on the side. This woman was talking to an animal like it was human. Reese never doubted an animal's mind or believed that animals were just thoughtless, heartless beings. But this took it to a whole new level.

"Pretty impressive. Isn't it?" Reese looked at the voice next to him. Mary, the one who took Rosalyn to Daisy's enclosure, was standing next to him.

"Excuse me?"

"The way she talks to animals. She told us once, that animals also have thoughts and feelings." Mary explained. As if proving her point, Rosalyn placed Daisy to a table, asked her to stay put while she sneaked some mangos out of the food department. Daisy stayed put, her hands on her knees as she looked around.

"Rosalyn has something special" Mary continued. "The animals sense that and they listen to her. She has something that no one else does. Your employer requested the best person to show around."

'Don't I know it' Reese thought. Though Reese knew the real reason as to why Finch asked for her, he couldn't help himself but be amazed how much this young woman has so much in her.

They soon both see Rosalyn with two mangos on one hand and a knife on the other. Daisy quickly stretched her arm out to Rosalyn. Rosalyn got Daisy and moved her slightly, making space for her to cut the mango.

"Alright, Daisy, just wait for a bit longer, and you'll get your treat" she cut the mango to pieces and handed them to Daisy.

"There you go" she soothed as Daisy ate the mango. "Now I have work to do, so promise me you'll do what you're told alright?" she asked the orangutan.

As if understanding, the ape nodded. Rosalyn kept interacting with the ape, along with doing some tricks that were used for evaluation.

Once done, Rosalyn returned Daisy to her enclosure. Daisy, satisfied with her little time with Rosalyn and the bonus of mangoes, happily complied.

"Alright, Mary, Daisy's good as gold for now, she got her meds" she told Mary.

"Thanks, Ross. I owe you one. See you later, Mr. Miller" she said to Reese with a wink.

"Welcome. Mr. Miller, if you please" Rosalyn said before Reese could say goodbye, and took him out of the ape section of the zoo.

"Thanks. For a moment there I thought I was going to be trapped" Reese joked. Giggling at his joke, she continued to show him around the zoo.

**~POI~**

"So about this transfer" bringing the topic back, "do you know who else is going?"

"As far as I know, only me. But I can bring someone with me too."

"They let you do that?"

"Not really, but the Director bought one too many tickets, and not wanting to lose his money, he let me bring someone" Rosalyn explained.

They were going towards the big cats enclosure. They had already passed a major part of the zoo; all they were missing now is the big cats and the birds.

"Here's the big cats" she introduced. She showed him the leopards, next where the lions, who were sleeping the day away, with their very much spacious enclosure. A few more cats where shown, including the black leopard.

"You're like him" she pointed to a black leopard. The same one Reese had locked eyes with the previous day. "Handsome, mysterious, regal, and deadly. Beautiful on the outside, but deadly on the inside when provoked", he smiled.

"Is that what you think?" he asked. "That and a little more" she responded.

"A little more?"

"Beautiful on the inside as well, when you have something that pleases you, you purr" she finished.

Reese laughed a little.

"And here I thought I was too old."

"Hmm, if you only see yourself in the mirror"

"Purr" he made Rosalyn laugh. Finch was right, she made things very interesting, and she was easy to get along with.

"Here's the tigers" showing him another enclosure. The tiger enclosure had three orange, one tabby, and one white.

"I heard you had an accident with a tiger. Was it around the time we met?" he asked.

"Yep. A couple of months before we met" she confirmed.

"What happened?"

"The white tiger was pregnant at that time, and I was responsible for the wellbeing of her and the cubs. So I went in, assuming that she is already fed and she would let me fuss over her, had the great idea of having my back towards her, and she jumped on me. I only had my back on her for a couple of seconds, while I closed the cage, but she got me before I got to do it. I fell on the ground, and the first thing I did was curl up. The only place I was exposed to her was my back, so that's where she got me. Luckily for me, a couple of keepers heard me scream and managed to get her off and pull me out. Turns out that the guy responsible for feeding time, had forgot to feed them and tell us to wait."

"How much damage did the tiger did to you?"

"Count my lucky starts that it wasn't enough damage. She did scratch my back pretty bad, and managed to leave a couple of scars, but anywhere else is fine."

"And the man who was supposed to feed them?"

"Got fired. Since he failed to feed them in time, and forgot to tell us, he didn't have a chance to explain himself. I also got a yelling too, for going in like that with no one else with me. It was a rookie mistake that could have cost me my life. To be honest, I'm glad he's gone."

"Why?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not the type to with ill will on others, but this guy was giving off some bad vibe around. Even the animals sensed it, and they would react badly towards it. I told the director, but he brushed it off. But when he left, everyone felt more at ease. Even the animals feel more comfortable, and very relaxed."

"I see. Well, it's a good thing that he left then."

"Yeah."

"So the white tiger cubs are the white female's?" bringing the topic back again.

"Yep. Her's and this guy right here in front of us" she pointed to one of the orange tigers.

"She attacked you and you care for her cubs" he muttered.

"She only attacked because she was hungry and pregnant" she said defensively.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come off like that" he apologized. He really didn't mean to, but this was a wild animal. Captive, but still wild.

"It's fine. This is why we try to educate about these animals" she sighed. Honestly, she wouldn't blame him. One would bear ill will on the poor thing, but she just couldn't. Not even if she tried.

"C'mon, I'll show you my baby." She ushered him to the next enclosure. A big lonely cat was lying in the middle of the grass. Just like the other big cats, it was sleeping the day away.

"Raja" Rosalyn called out. The big cat immediately lifted its head and searched for the voice. When Rosalyn called out again it turned and trotted towards the edge of the enclosure. As soon as it came to the edge it started to make a huffing sound.

"That's your baby?" Reese said skeptically. "Yep. My pride and joy right there" the young woman said proudly. She took Reese to the back, where the cages where located, and the big cats could roam a bit.

Once inside, they went through a couple of doors and into another room. "There are a lot of doors in this part" he commented. "Yeah, big cats tend to be curious and wander around for a bit, so the doors are there to stop them from going out." That was another reason why there are many doors, but she didn't think the need to explain that. He could figure it out himself.

"I'm taking Raja out" she called to one of the keepers. With an affirming nod, Rosalyn got Raja's leash and led the big cat out.

"It's a pretty big baby" Reese commented; this was a pretty big cat. Much bigger than he anticipated, when he saw the feline yesterday. He stepped back a bit.

Laughing the woman said, "yes he is. He's a Tigon; half tiger, half lion. He's 2 years old, and he'll keep on growing for a while more."

"Two years, and he's still growing?" Reese said in disbelief. This feline can't get any bigger than it already was. It was already half size of Rosalyn.

"Just a bit more. One more year and that'll probably be it, but I doubt he'll get any bigger than what he already is." She patted the big feline. "You can pet him if you like, just not the face" she noticed Reese's urge to pet Raja, but was hesitant.

"So how did the zoo acquire this one?" he asked as he petted the hybrid. Its fur was a bit rough, but soft.

"There was a blackout a couple of years ago. So the zoo had to close down for the day. The keepers where trying to put the animals back to their cages, when one of them forgot to close the doors properly on a male tiger and a female lion. When they came back to check on them the next day they saw both the tiger and the lioness together, lying side by side. When they noticed that the lioness was pregnant they were exited because it was going to be a hybrid. Something they have been trying to achieve for a while. The cub was soon born after a few weeks I arrived here."

"Kinda sound suspicious, don't you think? One keeper doesn't' close the doors properly, on a day the zoo has a blackout?"

"It does sounds suspicious, but that's what I've been told. I think they were just trying to experiment to see if the breeding could work, and get more people to the zoo."

"And you were the one care for him?" Reese continued to pet Raja.

"Mhm. Since I was new to the zoo, and most of the positions were taken, they decided to let me care for him once he was old enough. A rookie move on the zoo, but I think they were trying to test me out on how I would take care of an animal like this, and see if I was capable of putting up with the stress and work that came with it."

"You look like you did just fine on him"

"Thanks"

"You're Welcome" Reese smiled. They had a comfortable silence when Rosalyn decided it was time to put Raja back to its enclosure. The big cat groaned, and rubbed himself harder towards it's caretaker, in protest on being led back to the lonely enclosure, and not having spent more quality time with his keeper as he would have liked.

"C'mon you big baby" Rosalyn encouraged. Reese looked at the two. Mary was right; Rosalyn did have something in her that made animals obey. Rosalyn's respect for the animals could be one of the factors, but there was something else.

"So shall we continue with the tour?" she asked the older man. Reese nodded. They walked toward the bird section of the zoo when they were both disturbed by Rosalyn's watch. She looked at the time and saw it her shift was over. Time to head to her 2nd job.

"Oh, I'm sorry John. My shift it's over and I have to head back to my other job" she apologized. Here she was having so much fun showing John around the zoo.

"It's fine. I had to leave as well. My boss would like for me to tell him how well the money would be used."

"Well then John, it was nice showing you around. Are we meeting again anytime soon?" she secretly hoped. She liked being around John. After not seeing him for a few months and all of a sudden he popped back from who-knows-where she was really curious about him and his mysterious boss.

"Actually, let me think. Yes, tonight, at your dancing studio."

"Really now? Okay. I'll see you then." With that, they parted ways, Rosalyn back to her place at the zoo, and Reese to the Director's office.

**~POI~**

"How was your tour with Isolde, Mr. Reese?" Finch asked as soon as Reese left the zoo.

"Productive. Rosalyn knows how to entertain guests."

"Safe to assume she doesn't know about us?" Finch knows how nosy Rosalyn can be, and how much she will try to get an answer.

"For now. She knows there is something else going on, but she let it go for now. You've raised her well, Finch."

"Thank You. Where will you be going, Mr. Reese?" Finch asked, since he noticed Reese wasn't headed for the library, instead he headed in a different direction entirely.

"I'm taking care of a little side project." Reese said in a tone that there wouldn't be a discussion for this.

"I know you're concerned for Isolde, Mr. Reese, but I assure you Jamie is not the threat"

"Never hurt anyone to check, Finch. Did you check on the man who got fired?"

"Yes, but I hardly found anything on him. He almost has no digital footprint for me to follow. I'll try other ways."

"In the meantime, I'll check on Jamie."

"Alright then, Mr. Reese, if you find anything, tell me."

"Will do." Reese ended the call, and headed for Jamie's home.

**~POI~**

Evening came and Reese found nothing on Jamie. He was just the typical 22 year-old. Played video games, watched a show or two, and played around in his skateboard. All that, and taking care of Delilah, in which in Reese's opinion, was not too bad at. (Not that he should say anything about baby care, since he only took care of a baby for a couple of days.) Satisfied, that he was wrong about Jamie, he left to meet Rosalyn once more, and hopefully see Joss dance.

Reese had arrived a half hour early, since he knew it was going to be a while for Rosalyn to arrive, and he would most likely have a tour on the place. At the moment he was in Mrs. DeLancey's, the headmistress of the school, office. Mrs. DeLancey was also a dancer, but her forte was belly dance. "We would like to thank your employer, Mr. Miller, for choosing our school" the older woman said.

"Your school has quite the reputation, Ma'am, and my employer appreciates both reputation, and the art of dance." Reese smiled.

"Of course. Shall I give you a little tour, before my dancer's show you their skill?" The headmistress asked.

"If you please, Ma'am" Reese said with a nod.

"Right this way then" she led him on the tour.

The ground floor was for children under 13 years; the middle was for teens and young adults, while the top was for adults and the more experienced dancers. The school offered ballet, jazz, hip-hop, flamenco, belly dance, and other dances.

When the tour was over, so were some of the dance classes. Mrs. DeLancey led Reese to the top floor to a large classroom with nearly all of its walls full of mirrors.

"Here is where we have the belly dance classes, but for today it would just be you, Ms. Ibarra, and a few other dancers. They should be coming here shortly."

As if on cue, a few women came inside. They noticed Reese and started to blush. Mrs. DeLancey promised to explain once all the dancers were there. Slowly, but surely more and more women and a man, came to the classroom. Soon after, Rosalyn and Joss came in too, but they both failed to notice Reese, and mingled with some of the dancers in the room.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention?" the headmistress called. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at their teacher.

"I know most of you have noticed out guest" she motioned Reese, who just waived his hand, "now he is here to see some of you, so the ones who are not called please go to the second room to practice. Remember that the presentation is this Saturday, and we have practice all this week so please do not try to miss these days." She reminded her students.

"Now if Joss, Rosalyn, Troy, and Jamie please stay. The rest you know where to go." Some of the girls started to protest, but the headmistress had shut them. Reese could hear Joss talking to Rosalyn in his earpiece.

"Oh hell no! Why him?" Joss whispered.

"Joss? What is it? What's wrong?"

"You know the guy I was telling you about last night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's him!"

"What!"

"It's him!"

"Oh damn, Joss. I'd hate to tell you this but I know him too."

"What do you mean you know him too!"

"Don't you remember when I used to tell you about the man who saved me from those punks, last year?"

"Yeah, wait, you mean that's him?"

"Yes, and I gave him a tour on the zoo today" She didn't tell her about their morning meeting. She was having a breakdown on the man who gave up a safe place to save a baby. Not that she would blame him, but she wouldn't tell Joss that.

"What am I going to do? I can't dance with him here!" Rosalyn explained the reason Reese had done what he did, but she wasn't ready to talk to him, let alone meet him.

"Look Joss. I know what happened and I know you're not ready, but there isn't much we can do about it now. Just go on, and pretend he isn't here, okay?" she encouraged. Joss has come a long way since she first started, and she isn't going to let her back down.

OUCH! Well, that hurt Reese's pride. He understood why Joss was reacting the way she did, but Rosalyn didn't have to give the 'ignore him' idea.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. I leave you here, you know what to do, and do not mess around!" Mrs. DeLancey called out, and left the smaller group to practice.

"Hello, sir. I'm Troy" one of the young men introduced himself to Reese. Reese evaluated him quickly. Troy wasn't as tall as Reese, but he was an inch or two taller than Rosalyn. He had short black hair, with a small braid on the side, with medium skin and a well toned body to accommodate his dancing carrier.

"Hello, Troy, I'm Tony. Tony Miller" Reese introduced himself. Troy was about to ask Reese, when a voice came barging in the room.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for being late, ma'am. Not happening again". It was Jamie, Rosalyn's boyfriend.

Rosalyn quickly walked to Jamie, gave him a peck on the check, and explained him on today's practice. Once known of the situation, Jamie quickly apologized, and went to a corner of the room.

"Have a seat, Mr. Miller." Troy offered, as he pulled a chair for Reese, while Rosalyn went to put a CD in the boom box.

While she put the track on she turned to the others.

"We'll start with Troy's solos, then it will be Troy's and mine duet, since you have to leave early. After that it will be you Joss, with your solo and our duet. Then I'll do my solos. Is that okay?"

The others agreed. Troy walked to the middle of the room, and waited for the music to begin. Once started, Troy quickly danced to it. Quickly and slowly as the music itself went. Though some moves were mostly for the opposite sex, Troy made the same moves but with a touch of masculine.

Reese couldn't believe it. A MALE belly dancer? In his missions with the CIA, he never encountered a male belly dancer. To be honest with himself, Troy was a pretty good dancer. He took out his camera and started to take pictures of the male dancer. This could be helpful to his drawings.

As soon as the dance started, it had quickly ended. Joss quickly went to the boom box and changed it to the appropriate track, while Rosalyn went behind Troy. Reese tried to look at Joss, but she would even turn to look at him.

As expected, he thought. She still isn't talking to them, even though she understood his reason. It may take a while, but for now he'll let her be. He knows she won't cause a scene, but it's better for everyone to pretend they don't know each other. He also knew that Joss would want to know what he was doing with Rosalyn, but those questions will come later. He needed to eliminate the threat on Rosalyn, or at least make sure she was safe.

When Joss had put the track the music quickly began, along with Rosalyn and Troy. The both moved by the beat of the music, and moved as one. There were parts that each had their own little dance, but they had complemented each others. Their skill was amazing.

Once done with their duet, Troy asked if he could do his solo once more, seeing that he had a couple more minutes before leaving. Agreeing, Joss put the correct track and Rosalyn walked towards Reese.

"Impressive, isn't it?" she asked the taller man.

"It is. I've never seen or heard of a male belly dancer."

"It not common, but it's not unheard of either. There aren't that many since they usually have a hard time accepting this dance for both genders."

"So he's the only one you know?"

"The only one here in New York, yes. The only one I know, no. I know a couple of more men, but they rather stay anonymous."

"I see."

Once Troy's dance was over, he left, promising that tomorrow he would stay for the entire practice. Now, it was Joss turn to practice, and for her to say she was ready was an understatement. First, this was her first presentation. Sure she has danced before, but never this type of dancing. Second, she was doing her first solo, something that she rather not do so much. Thirdly, the man who gave a safe house named John Reese was there to see her. No, not her. Rosalyn. She was the reason he was there, but still. It felt a bit unnerving to have the man, whom you do not want to speak or see, there watching your every move, as you danced.

With no choice at all, she went to the middle of the classroom. She breathed in, relaxing her tense muscles, letting her mind free from haunting thoughts, and closed her eyes. 'Just pretend he isn't here' she repeated like a mantra.

"Ready?" Rosalyn called out.

"Ready" she opened her eyes and looked forward, not bothering to look anywhere, just her and the figure that stood in front of her.

Once the music started, Joss started to move. Her first song was slow. She stepped slowly to the side, as her arms complemented her dance. She made a couple of mistakes in which Rosalyn pointed out and made her repeat again. When the dance was over, she paused. Rosalyn congratulated her, commenting that she had done pretty well, and her mistakes were not too noticeable. She soon started her second dance in which had a faster beat than the first one.

And just like the first number, she moved in beat with the music. Hips swaying and stopping at the correct cues, her arms and hands stretched and folded at the appropriate times, and her legs moved to their next positioned. Unlike her previous song, she made no mistake. She moved at the correct cues and the right steps. Rosalyn once again congratulated her, and Joss smiled. She felt proud of herself on dancing what most would think a difficult song to achieve.

Reese, in the other hand, was awed at Joss's routine. At first he thought she would do some easy going number, but he was proven wrong when he saw Joss dance. Those two must have been difficult, and only dancer with some experience would be able to accomplish both routines. He would have to ask Rosalyn how Joss came to do this.

"Hey, Jamie, can you put Joss and mine's number, please?" the young woman asked her boyfriend.

"Sure, which one is it?" he walked towards the boom box.

"Number 7. If you please"

"Got it."

Rosalyn quickly went to her position. And once again the number started. At first Rosalyn appeared, then soon Joss. On what quickly went on what seemed a solo performed by the two women, became a hot duet. Both girls complemented each other. Though, Rosalyn's skill was more advanced than Joss, they managed to pull it off rather nicely, both together and at separate times.

When they had finished their number, Rosalyn asked Jamie to put the song back again. Once the music started, they danced one more. When their number was done once more, she asked Jamie to put another number, and the girls danced once more.

Once done, both girls decided to rest. It was tiring to member each number's routine, but they managed to pull it off. Once rested, Rosalyn got up and walked toward the middle of the classroom.

Jamie also got up, gotten a drum from a corner of the room and waited. Once getting an affirming nod from Rosalyn he started. He had started slow, then slowly but surely sped up his beats, and on to a musical drumming. Rosalyn, just as the drum beats themselves, went slowly, and worked her way to a beautiful dance routine. Both people only looked at each other, knowing full well each other's beats, both forming into one beautiful rhythm. Rosalyn soon ended her routine with an appropriate bow.

Reese was amazed with all of these routines, but did not once miss to take pictures of the dances. He had a new for anyone who had chosen to take this profession, both male and female. Though some of the dances had the same moves, they each demanded respect. Though it wasn't ballet, where it had demanded years of practice and discipline, this did demand both aspects in its own way.

**~POI~**

The hours of practice was over soon, Reese was headed for the headmistress office, and the dancers with Jamie, were headed home. They were headed for the front doors, when Mrs. DeLancey called Rosalyn.

"Rosalyn, do you still have the VIP tickets?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I was telling Mr. Miller here about Saturday's performance, and he was interested in buying your VIP tickets."

"Oh, Um. Okay." Rosalyn dug into her duffle bag and took out the VIP tickets. She handed them to Reese, in which he took out the money to pay.

Once said and done, Mrs. DeLancey said to the smaller group "Remember practice all week, come back tomorrow at the same time."

"Yes, Mrs. DeLancey" the small group said. Mrs. DeLancey nodded to the group and left to her office.

"Uh, why don't you guys go ahead and I'll catch up" Rosalyn suggest to Joss and Jamie.

"Alright, I'll just go ahead and leave, then. See ya girls tomorrow." Jamie called out as he left the building.

"Alright, I'll just wait outside" Joss said as she walked out.

One both were gone, Rosalyn turned to Reese. "So what did you think of today's practice?"

"I think you all did wonderfully" Reese complemented, "My boss would surely like to meet you once I give him my report."

"Thank You. Now are you going to tell what is going on?" she desperately wanted to know. Things aren't just adding up.

"Sorry, but my employer is a really private person. But I promise to explain everything later on." Reese assured her.

"Fine. I'll hold you to that. Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, Rosalyn." They both went their separate ways.

"Mr. Reese had you found anything?" Finch said.

"Just that she is an amazing dancer. It's becoming hard to keep her in the dark, Finch."

"We won't keep her for long. It seems whoever is after Isolde is bidding their time. Nonetheless, we'll keep a close eye on her."

"Alright then, Finch. See you in the morning." Reese turned his ear piece off. Two days, and they found nothing. Absolutely nothing. They have already narrowed it down, but they still couldn't pinpoint. He let out a frustrated sigh.

This was turning out to be harder than it looks like. Normally they would find out a day after they received their number, and able to eliminate the threat in regarding their number. With Rosalyn was different. The biggest threat to her was just a guy who wouldn't take a hint. Reese would have to look later, right now he was exhausted, and he would like very much to lie down and sleep.

With that plan in mind, Reese walked towards his hotel on a cold New York City night.

**~POI~**

Morning came, and Reese had woken up with a beep from his cell phone, a message from Finch, the thought.

_Library. New Numbers._

_-F_

Numbers, he thought. It looks like Rosalyn would have to wait. He just hoped that nothing would happen to her during the time of this new number.

Then again, Rosalyn was a big girl. She can take care of herself.

**~POI~**

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I honestly didn't know that it would take this long, or to write this much. For now I'll leave you with this. I'll try to post the other chapters asap.**

**As usual, R&R.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Before 'Flesh and Blood' came out, I wanted to have Taylor meet Reese and Finch, as you will read later on this chapter why, but when it came out it had proposed a great opportunity for me to write. As always: Enjoy.**

_**Person of Interest**_** does not belong to me.**

**~POI~**

Their latest numbers had turned out to be a bit of a success for Joss, Reese, and Finch. Though out of the Five Dons only one survived, and Carl Elias was in jail. Reese, as promised, took care of Taylor as Joss took care of some paperwork. Once mother and son had been reunited, Reese had gone back to the library, while Joss and Taylor went to their apartment.

Finch had suggested for the day off, and most likely the weekend too, that is if the Machine doesn't spit out another number. Reese took Finch's advice on the day off and went to his hotel room to rest. For now, he is able to rest more peacefully knowing that Elias was in jail.

**~POI~**

Friday was gone, and Saturday couldn't have arrive any sooner. On Friday, once rested, Reese had taken a walk around the city, and checked up on Joss and Taylor. In which he soon found them in the mall with Rosalyn, Delilah, and Troy. As predicted, Joss wouldn't let Taylor out of her sight. (Not that he would blame her, the woman did receive one of the most terrifying calls any mother would get.) They were getting accessories for Saturday's performance. They were trying on bracelets, rings, earrings, and headpieces that would go accordingly, or complement, to their dance and costume. One done, the trio had bought their things and went straight to Rosalyn's house, since it was bigger and more spacious compared to Troy's and Joss's apartment. Reese admits he enjoyed seeing Joss try out the accessories. Some looked good on her and others didn't not, and some help of both Rosalyn and Troy, they were able to get some that some looked absolutely beautiful on her.

Once done with their shopping, Reese decided to leave them alone, knowing full well that Joss and Taylor were coping well.

Now that Saturday was here, the Machine was merciful on them. No new number, so Reese had the entire day to get ready for tonight's performance. He was anxious to see how Finch and Rosalyn would react with one another. He knew this would be one of the rare times Finch's barriers would be down, and he didn't want to miss that.

He had gone to the library to check again if Finch has gotten a number. Once he got to the second floor, he found the gate closed, the monitors off, and Finch nowhere in sight. He wanted to call Finch in regarding the numbers, but decided againstit. They have been working hard these past couple of days, a little time off wouldn't hurt. Besides, he trusted Finch would call if the Machine had gotten a new number.

He wonders how Finch was faring about tonight. Finch must be nervous. He wouldn't be surprised if he was. Finch did fake his own death, and was under radar after all this time. Then popping out and revealing that you were alive after all this time is not something anyone would take easily.

How would Rosalyn take that HE knew about Finch? He hoped she wouldn't take it against him, but he did promise her that he would explain everything. He just hoped Rosalyn wouldn't punch him for it.

**~POI~**

Once Saturday came Finch was nervous. Sure, he was paranoid by nature, but today he was even more paranoid, if that was even possible. Today was to be the day Rosalyn would know that Harold Wren was alive. He wonders how she would react. Angry, came to mind, Rosalyn hates to be kept in the dark when something was at hand important, or unimportant. Sadness, because he was there all her life, but yet he was hidden from her, even more so now, but the thought quickly left. His niece would demand an explanation. He will explain to her, not everything, of course, just on the most important things. He probably won't tell her about the Machine, she didn't know about it then, she won't know about it now.

He knew it wasn't about the Machine. If it was, then the danger would have come sooner. They would have been harassing, or threatening, her about it. So that threat was out of the question. He would have to ask her to call him Harold Finch. He knew Reese was looking into his background, and probably knew about Wren, but he wanted to be on the safe side. He knew either of them would have to budge about it, but until then, Rosalyn would call him Harold Finch.

**~POI~**

Jocelyn Carter knew something was going on with John when she saw him again on Tuesday. It wasn't the usual 'looking after' whoever was in danger, this was something personal. At that time she wasn't on speaking terms with him.

She understood why Reese had given up the safe house. If it was up to her, she would have done the same thing. Rosalyn had explained to her, but when it happened to Taylor she had realized that she was even willing to give the Dons for Taylor. But Reese didn't give her the option, he was determined not have the same mistake. For that she was eternally thankful to Reese. They were able to get Elias in jail, save the remaining Dons, and get Taylor to safety. She knew Elias won't be in jail for long, but the time he will be in there, they can be breathing a little easier.

On Friday, although she would have like to stay at home and spend some time with Taylor, she was due to see Rosalyn and Troy at the mall. She did spend some time with Taylor, and asked him about his night with Reese and his friend. When they were at the mall, she was thankful that Taylor did not complain about shopping around and being kept a close eye by his mother. It was a blessing in disguise when Rosalyn, who brought Delilah along, and Troy were distracting Joss from thinking about the events that had happened these past few days. Choosing from hundreds of accessories, and headpieces, Joss was able to get some that could be used more than one occasion. After shopping around some stores, they all decided to try them out with their costumes.

Joss had a total of 4 costumes and thanks to Rosalyn and Troy, some of the accessories, placed in the right places, could be reused, not to mention complemented her tattoo. Rosalyn made sure all of her costumes were done specifically at her request, in which meant that some parts of the said tattoo would show. Joss would be shy about someone designing her costume, but she had to admit Rosalyn had pretty good taste, because damn, she looked good!

Now that Saturday was here she was nervous. She has danced before, but not in front of hundreds of people. She tried to calm down her nerves, but nothing seemed to help. She had spent the entire day getting her things ready; because once she was inside she would need everything in order to manage to change in time of the numbers, though she was assured that she will have time to change.

Damn these nerves.

**~POI~**

Saturday evening came, the dancers were starting to go backstage and some of the guests were starting to arrive. Joss had thought of everything but of Taylor. She forgot to get someone to look after Taylor while she was backstage. Ken wouldn't help since he was backstage looking after Delilah, and taking care of both Joss and Rosalyn's costumes. She had completely forgotten to ask the headmistress if Taylor could be backstage, and now she was nervous about to whom her son should be with.

She only had a few minutes left before being backstage, when she decided to leave him be in the audience. Taylor was a big boy; he would know how to take care of himself in a place like this.

She was about to leave when a deep voice called her "Hello, detective".

She turned around to see John and his friend. She quickly looked at them. They both had suits on, not their usual suit attire, and she had to admit, and John looked good in his suit.

"Hello, John. Am I right to guess you're here to see the show?"

"Of course, Detective, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He smirked.

She was about to talk when the intercom was heard saying that all the dancers were to report to backstage immediately.

"Taylor, I need you to be close to the backstage doors okay?" she turned to Taylor, hating the fact that she had to leave her son alone.

"Yeah, Mom" he agreed.

"He can't go with you backstage, Detective?" Finch asked.

"Unfortunately he can't. Since I failed to mention to the headmistress about having my son backstage, and the security being a bit tight right now they won't let anyone in unless they are there to help."

"Even if it's your son?" Finch raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Even if it's my son. Sounds stupid to me, but they have their reasons."

"_DANCERS PLEASE REPORT BACKSTAGE IMMEDIATELY"_

"Why don't you leave him with us, Carter?" Reese suggested. He wouldn't mind looking after the boy.

"Don't you have V.I.P. tickets?"

"We do, detective, but some guards can be persuaded to let one or two come into the V.I.P. section" Finch added. He, like Reese, didn't mind the boy, and if it would help ease the mother's mind about her son being with two men rather than alone, then he be more than happy to look after him.

Joss rolled her eyes, and smiled, "Thank You".

"No problem"

Turning to her son she said, "Behave, and stay with them until the show is over. Go it?"

"Mom, I got it. Now go." Taylor ushered her, knowing that he won't have to sit alone, but instead sit alongside John and Finch sounded a bit of fun.

She thanked them again, and left for backstage.

**~POI~**

When evening came both men had arrived at the event a few minutes early. They didn't need to, but Reese thought it was a good idea since Finch has been a bit nervous about this, and not wanting for his boss to change his mind, Reese suggested their early arrival.

Once arriving he noticed there were a few that have been earlier than them, and dressed nicely for the occasion.

"So, Finch, what are you going to say to your niece?" bringing the topic of meeting, mostly to see Finch uncomfortable, but he wanted to make sure his boss was ready for this.

"Honestly, I don't have an idea. I'm sure I'll say something when I see her." Finch was fidgeting, he didn't know how or what to tell her. But as he said to Reese he'll say something when he sees her, and he will answer any question she has to the best he could without revealing anything about the Machine.

They stood around for a while, until the cold was too much to bear that they decided to get inside. Some people had managed to see Finch and have a small talk with him. Finch had managed to distract himself with these small talks, and was thankful that Reese went along with it when he was asked.

They kept lingering around when both men heard the intercom. Knowing that it was almost show time, they decided to head to their seats. They both walked across the lobby when Reese noticed Carter.

Finch was a bit surprised that they didn't allow Taylor to go backstage, but they must have had a good reason. So when Reese suggested for the boy to be with them, he immediately agreed. He didn't mind the boy, and he could persuade the guard to let the boy be with them.

When Carter left, they lingered around a bit more in the lobby. Taylor, as he promised his mother, stayed with them, having a bit of small talk with both of them.

A few more minutes the intercom was heard once more, only to let the guests know to take their seats. Once managing to find their seats, which happened to be in the middle of the audience, Reese managed to persuade the guard to let Taylor be with them. It was truly V.I.P. seats, they weren't that high as to not to see, but at the same time not to low as to see the bottom of the curtain.

Once everyone was seated, the lights turned down. Everyone quieted down as a woman came out from the curtains.

"Thank You all for coming. We, at Dancers Artz, have been practicing for the past few months for this very night. They have taken countless nights, and a lot of practice to get where they are, and we do hope you enjoy these wonderful dances. Now without further ado, please give a warm welcome to Dancers Artz!" she announced, and quickly left the stage. With a round of applause the large curtains opened.

The first dance was a Tribal Belly Dance, in which appeared Mrs. DeLancey, Rosalyn and Carter. Finch was amazed at how much Rosalyn has grown these years. She had the grace and beauty from her mother, and the strength and confidence from her father. And just as he predicted she danced exceptionally.

Reese could say the same about Carter. Even though he did see her practice these dances, it amazed him how much grace and beauty Carter had. Carter was beautiful, but he only saw her as a cop, now he is able to see her as her, even when she is dancing. He hoped that he would have a chance to see Carter dance again.

**~POI~**

When Carter left Taylor with John and his friend, she felt relieved. Now that Reese proved himself to her, she wouldn't mind her son being protected by the very man the CIA and FBI is hunting down. She ran down the halls to the room Rosalyn and she shared. It was a very large room with plenty of space for both of them to change, and have a playpen for Delilah to be in. Rosalyn, prepared for her first dance, quickly helped Carter chance, put accessories and make-up on. Kenny offered to have their respective costumes ready for the next numbers.

Now ready, both women went to their positions on stage. Rosalyn seemed calm, but Carter was nervous. So nervous she felt sick to her stomach.

"Store?" she asked

"Yeah, what is it?" Rosalyn leaned back to Carter. It was almost time for them to come out.

"I'm feeling sick to my stomach" Carter admitted. She felt sick and nervous about this, and she didn't know if she had the will to go through with this.

"Good" she heard Rosalyn say, "that means you're ready. C'mon, let's go" she said as she saw their cue.

**~POI~**

Time passed rather quickly. The audience was too engrossed by the even to even notice. Not to mention that they had a great time with the dances, and the dancers had performed exceptionally well. After giving once last dance preformed by all the dancers, the woman came out.

"Thank you all again for coming to see us, we hope you had enjoyed as much as we have. Please give a round of applause for the performers, and we hope to see you again next year!"

A round of applause was heard, and the dancers bowed. Soon the curtains closed, and the woman walked to the center of the stage.

"For those who have the V.I.P. tickets, please remain seated. We have a special performance for you. After their performance please go to either side of the stage and you'll be led to the dancer whom you bought the tickers from."

The people who didn't have the V.I.P. tickets had gotten up from their seats and started to leave. Finch, Reese, Taylor and a few others stayed in their seats. Reese and Taylor talked about the dancer's performance, they would ask Finch, but his mind was in another place. When Taylor asked what was wrong with Finch, Reese said that it was a long story, and that it might be explained once we go backstage. Once the non-V.I.P. left the woman talked once more.

"For those of you who bought the VIP tickets, I would like to thank you in advance. The dancers wanted to give a little extra for all of you, and they hope you have a good time with them in their Meet & Greet. Now without any further ado, here are the dancers!" She stretched an arm out as the curtains began to open.

**~POI~**

Since the special performance had a very limited time, only 5 numbers were performed. Among them was Rosalyn and Troy. Though Finch was pretty amazed that a man was also capable of doing such dance, he never showed it. But he couldn't linger on the thought much longer, since the special performance was over and done and so was the event, it was time for the Meet & Greet.

The trio went up to the side doors of the stage and showed their V.I.P. passes to the guards. They would have a little trouble with Taylor, but when the guard recognized him with Carter he was let in without any hassle. The guard let them in called out another guard.

"Hey Ron!" the bodyguard called out. A man's head popped out of a hallway.

"Yeah?"

"These men have V.I.P. for Miss Ibarra. Can you take them to her, please?" the bodyguard said.

"Sure. Follow me gentlemen." Ron said to the trio.

The men followed the bodyguard around backstage. Since they had a special performance there weren't a lot of dancers. Only a few dancers were around, the staff and bodyguards. They turned a couple of times before Ron stood in front of a door. He turned to them and told them to wait for him to tell them to go in. "Its fine, we'll wait" Reese said holding a hand up. He looked towards Finch, and smirked. He saw that Finch was nervous and slightly shaking. He could see that he wanted to leave, but at the same time he wanted to stay. He breathed in slowly. Reese, himself, was also nervous. This could go either way, good or bad. And if Carter was there, it could be worse if Rosalyn reacted badly at this, she would demand for them to leave and call Ron if need to. For now he could only hope for the best, and for Finch to calm down. He placed his hand on Finch's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. When Finch looked at him, he smiled at the shorter man. "Relax, Finch" he soothed, "She will understand once you explain it to her." That seemed to calm him down, for now. Good, now to wait for Ron to come out and give them the okay.

Finch was never a man to show his emotion, it had to take a lot to make him show them. But tonight was different. He was shaking a bit, as he felt a cold shiver up his spine, and felt exited on the inside. He felt his flight-or-fight response. His palms were sweaty; he felt his excitement rising more by the second until he felt a firm, but yet gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked at Reese, who smiled at him. "Relax, Finch. She will understand once you explain to her."

**~POI~**

After a few minutes Ron came out, with him a young man. The bodyguard looked at them, and nodded.

"It's okay, you can go in. Sorry for the wait, this man decided to peek in the ladies." He said as he got the younger man's shirt collar. He held the door for them and the three went in. It was a small white room with another door on the opposite side. "Just go in through the other door, and you'll be right in the room. Have fun" he said as he closed the door.

"Stay here" Reese said to Finch, who agreed, "Taylor, come with me, I think your mother is here also" Taylor nodded and followed Reese to the second floor. Reese knocked a couple of times. They could hear Rosalyn's voice through the door.

"Come in" she called out. Reese opened the door, and let Taylor go through, but blocked Finch out of Rosalyn's sight. Rosalyn was seated in from of the mirror, while still having her latest costume on, taking her make-up off. Carter was nowhere in sight, but he imagined that she was in the little dressing room.

"Hello, Rosalyn" Reese greeted. "John!" she turned her body to see him, luckily she had managed to get her make-up off, but she was missing a couple of small spots, "it's good to see you again. I hope you enjoyed the event. Thought you went off radar, since I haven't heard from you in the last couple of days. Taylor, so sorry you couldn't be backstage with us, your mother is in the little room over there" she pointed to a small closed room. Taylor thanked Rosalyn and went to said room.

"I did, thank you. You and Joss were great out there. Sorry, I was a bit busy" Reese chuckled, he said Carter's name, not bothering to cover up now. "Really now? I thought you were going to explain things to me" she said, noticing that he said her friend's name, remembered his promise.

"I will, but first I want you to meet my boss." He suggested. He tried his hardest to keep his excitement down, but it was turning really hard to do so.

"Sure, go ahead and bring him in. I'm almost done here, so I will be with you in a couple of seconds" she, noticing the excitement in Reese's voice, turned back to the mirror and resumed on taking whatever make-up she had off.

Reese nodded and looked behind him. "Ready, Finch?" he said in a low voice. Finch, not trusting his voice, nodded. The reclusive walked towards Reese, and took a deep breath. It's now or never.

Reese turned back to Rosalyn, "Rosalyn, meet my boss Harold Finch" he said as he stepped to a side, while Finch walked into the little room.

Before Rosalyn could turn to greet Reese's boss, she heard a voice she had thought long to be dead. She was frozen to the spot to see the man she had thought to be a father-figure to her since her childhood.

"Hello, Kookie," the man said. "Look how much you've grown."

Harold Wren was alive.

**~POI~**

**Well, how about that? Finally, the chapter I was waiting to do is here. So Rosalyn knows that Uncle Harold has been alive after all this time. What will her reaction be?**

**As always, R&R!**

**P.S. I have decided to finish this story WITHOUT a beta. Since nearly everyone has been telling me to get a beta, but no one is offering, I just decided to finish it. I already tried to get someone but it seems that it didn't work, so I'll just write and hope for the best. For the sequel, I'll try to get a beta. For now, no beta. Thanks for understanding.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovelies! Long time no update, but I hope to rectify that with this one and the last few chapters left. **

**Big thanks to ****Maddsgirl75**** for being an awesome beta!**

**~POI~**

_Before Rosalyn could turn to greet Reese's boss, she heard a voice she had thought long to be dead. She was frozen to the spot to see the man she had thought to be a father-figure to her since childhood._

"_Hello, Kookie," the man said, "Look how much you've grown."_

_Harold Wren was alive._

**~POI~**

Rosalyn couldn't believe her eyes. The man whom she'd spent her early years of childhood, and many summers with, was there. Alive. Her eyes started to water, and her vision became blurry. She turned to look, thinking that it was just a ghost, a figment of her imagination, but when the man was still there, she stood up. She placed her hands in her face, tears were running were running down it. Not being able to just stand there anymore, she ran to Finch. "You eccentric, egoistic uncle of mine; how I've missed you!" She said as she hugged her uncle tightly.

Finch thought that Rosalyn would demand an explanation right then and there, not be running towards him. He braced himself, and gladly took Rosalyn in his arms. He closed his eyes, and hugged his niece tightly as he felt a tear threatening to fall. When he felt her shaking, he let it fall. When she called him, he couldn't help but give a small laugh. "I've missed you too, Kookie." He said, as he gently rubbed her back.

When Reese saw Rosalyn run towards his boss, he stepped away from Finch. Letting them enjoy their little reunion in whatever privacy he could give them. He saw Finch's eyes close as tears threatened to fall. All of Finch's barriers were down. Reese didn't see the reclusive, billionaire he knew as his boss in front of him. He saw Rosalyn's Finch; a gentle, humble, loving man, who just had been named 'eccentric and egoistic', by Rosalyn.

He heard a door open. He turned towards the sound, only to see Carter and Taylor come out. When Carter saw Reese, she opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Reese placed a finger over his lips, asking for silence. She gave him a questioning look, Reese tilted his head towards Finch and Rosalyn, still hugging tightly. When she saw them together, she looked at Reese. He strode towards them. "Let's give them some privacy. I'll explain everything outside." Carter nodded. She told Taylor to go with Reese, while she picked up Delilah, who was oblivious to the people around her, since she was too busy playing with her doll.

Once they all came out, Carter showed them a little table where they could all sit down. Taylor took his cell phone out to distract himself a bit, while his mother turned to Reese. "Want to tell me what this is all about?" she asked him.

"That depends on what you mean, Detective. There are a lot of things going on, so you're going to have to be more specific." He smiled, he knew what she was asking, but he wanted her to say it.

She rolled her eyes at him. Typical. She thought and then looked at Delilah, who smiled at her. Smiling back she asked. "Why was he hugging her?" It wasn't the first question in mind, but it was one of the main ones she wanted to ask.

"From what I know, he's her uncle." He replied.

"Uncle?" Him? The man with glasses, and the awkward limp, was Rosalyn's uncle? They looked nothing alike!

"Yep. Apparently, her father and Harold were best friends. He was there all her life." Reese explained.

Hearing Reese's voice, Delilah turned to him. She looked to Carter, then to Reese again. She stretched her arm out. When Reese didn't do anything, she did it again. Reese, once again didn't do anything, looked at the detective. Frustrated, Delilah looked to Carter, banging the table, pleading to explain things to this strange man in front of her who refused to do what she asked. Carter giggled, looking at Reese, who gave her a confused look. "She wants you to put your hand against hers," the woman explained.

Delilah, determined to get Reese to do what she wanted him to do, stretched her arm out. Reese, now knowing what the little one wanted, did the same. When their hands touched, the baby stared for a few seconds, before turning to Carter, smiling. Carter, smiling at the baby, encouraged her. "That's right, Betty Boop, he's a friend". Delilah squealed in delight as she jumped from Carter's lap, her hand never parting from Reese's hand. Reese gave a short laugh at the baby's antics. He looked to Carter, hoping that she would explain the baby's actions.

"It's her special way of saying 'hello' and that you've been approved by her." She smiled.

Reese tried his hardest not to laugh. He's just been approved by a baby. Well, isn't that nice of her? Delilah then tried to get Taylor's attention to her little victory of having a new friend. Joss told her son to pay attention at the baby. Taylor looked at Reese and Delilah's hands and laughed, further encouraging the baby. Once the baby was satisfied she put her hand down, and resumed the important task of playing with her toys. Taylor, once bored from his cell phone, grabbed Delilah from his mother, placed her on the table, and started playing with her.

Once Delilah was being entertained by her son, Carter turned to the man in front of her. "Her father and your friend?" She asked.

Reese nodded, looking at the room they have come out from.

"So how come he's barely seeing her now?"

"It's a bit complicated. I think he should explain that to you, it's not really my story to tell."

"So you decided to have them see each other again?"

"He has that opportunity, Carter. I don't. By the looks of it, it's a good thing." He said coldly.

Joss looked down. She must have crossed a line there, judging by the sound of his voice.

Reese, realizing how he must have sounded, apologized. Joss dismissed it, not really blaming him for that. The CIA must have made sure he didn't have a family to go back to.

**~POI~**

They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes, both very much afraid that all of this was an illusion, a mere figment of their imagination, or a dream that they were both afraid to wake up from. When they parted, they realized that this was very much real. Finch wiped the tears of his niece's eyes. "Look how much you've grown" he told her. "It's been nearly three years, Uncle." She reminded him.

"Yes." He looked down, taking a deep breath before looking at her.

"Uncle, what happened?" She asked. There was no emotion in her voice. Just as he had suspected there wouldn't be. A sign of her hidden anger for the reclusive man.

"Let's sit down, Kookie," he suggested. Rosalyn got a chair from across the room and placed it in front of the chair she'd been sitting on earlier. When they both sat, Finch thought of ways of explaining things to her in a place like this. He didn't want her to know about the Machine. It's not that he didn't trust her; it's just that he didn't want her to be in danger because of him.

"A lot has happened since I 'died'. But please believe me, Isolde, I was only thinking of your safety," he started. Just as he suspected, he saw anger in Rosalyn's eyes.

"I can only tell you so much here, and only so much in private. You have to understand, what I cannot tell you is only for your safety, and the safely of your brother and daughter." Rosalyn nodded, urging the man to continue. Finch didn't want to though, not right now anyways. Right now he wanted to know what she was doing. Even though he could get all of this information out a few keystrokes, he wanted to know from his niece, from her view of things.

"A lot has happened since you 'died'. After you were gone, Mom thought I wouldn't want to come to New York because it was going to bring some memories. So she tried to get me back into modeling." Finch looked at her, he knew Alejandra would want Rosalyn to get back into modeling, but didn't think she would use his 'death' to do so.

"What about your brother?" He asked. He didn't bother hiding the fact that he knew everything, Rosalyn would figure it out anyways, and he planned on telling her as much as he could.

"He's with me. Dad and I decided that I would be his legal guardian, but made it seem that he's living with me because they let him. We didn't want Dad to look bad at his work. Having a gay son is already frowned upon by many people, just think about him being disowned?"

Smart man. And smart girl, he thought. "It was good thinking. You're father was a very accepting man. I'm surprised that he even let that happen."

"It was either fight Mom for disowning her son, and have him being ridiculed, or let him come with me to New York, where he is away from Mom. She didn't physically abuse him, but she did make him feel bad. To Mom, he really wasn't the 'camera' material," she said.

"So you came here, just as you've always wanted to." He said, with a smile. He remembered when he asked what she wanted to do once she was out of high school. One of them was to move to New York, and study there.

"Yep. Can you explain why you disappeared?" She asked him. Finch looked at his watch. 11:40 pm, it was late and they would probably be asked to go out.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" He asked.

"No. I'll be at home all day, since Kenny is staying at a friend's house tonight and most of tomorrow." She said. He didn't need to voice it, she knew he would be coming tomorrow, and would want to have as much privacy as possible.

"I'll explain it better tomorrow. It's been a long night, and I'm sure you need your rest."

"Alright."

"You were amazing, Isolde. Couldn't be any more proud of you." He smiled at her.

"Thank You, Uncle. Are you sure you're not saying it because you're my uncle?" She hugged the older man. She was still angry at him, but she was happy with the fact that her uncle was still alive after all this time. Finch laughed, it seems things had not changed much with her.

**~POI~**

"You were great out there Carter." Reese commented.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Though, I have to say. I never knew you had a tattoo."

"Thought you knew everything about me."

"Not everything is on computer, you know. Though I have to say, your costume and accessories really compliment it."

"How do you know about costumes and accessories?" Carter couldn't help but laugh. Troy is the only man she knew who was a belly dancer, but John? The only way to know about this was if he danced. The mere thought of John belly dancing was proving to be a bit too much for her.

Reese must have read her thought, "I know, because I used to travel around for work, and sometimes I used to see people dancing. Learned a thing or two about putting the accessories with the right costume, just by observing," he quickly added. He had a reputation to keep up; he wouldn't let it crumble over the thought of doing this type of dance, thank you very much.

Joss laughed. Even though he'd explained, she couldn't help but think of him, in large pants, a coin sash around his hips, pretty makeup on to enhance his eyes, possibly a small braid, and swaying and shaking his hips. Reese just shook his head.

Both were interrupted by Taylor's cry for help. Obviously Delilah thought it was funny to pull on the young man's hair. Taylor tried to get her hands off and tell her no, but the baby persisted to the point of Taylor needing his mother's aid.

Carter gently got the baby's hands off of her son then he in turn rubbed the pain away. The baby reached for Taylor's hair, but unfortunately she couldn't reach him. Failing to grab his hair Delilah soon turned her attention to Reese. Before Carter had a proper hold on the baby, Delilah reached for Reese, nearly falling on the process. Reese quickly got her, and gently placed her on his lap.

"Delilah!" Carter scolded, "Don't do that again!" She let out a breath. This baby moves quickly! Delilah ignored Joss scolding; she was too busy looking at Reese. This man really intrigued the baby. They stared at each other for a while. She got up from Reese's lap and placed her small hands on his face. Her hands gently roamed his face, as gentle as a year old could be, never once poking him.

Reese just let the baby do whatever she wanted. He didn't really know how to stop a baby from doing such things. When the baby was satisfied from touching this strange man's face, she sat back down. Just like her mother, the baby also intrigued him. Like mother, like daughter, he guessed. Speaking of the mother.

"How do you know the baby's mother?" He asked, as soon as the baby sat back down on his lap. Carter tried not to laugh at the scene before her.

"We met on a case. It was of a park murder. We found a woman's body, but with little to no evidence. We weren't able to find the murderer, and the case had taken a long time. It was starting to become a cold case, with very little to go on. So we were starting to wrap it up, when she came in one day. She said she could help even though she knew nothing about the case." She breathed for a moment. Remembering the day they first met as if it was yesterday. "At first I thought she was bluffing. She said that she had a special ability that could help with the case. I didn't want to deal with her since I thought it would just be a waste of time. She insisted on letting her help, so I took a chance and I did.

"We didn't give her any information about the case; we wanted to know what she knew. Once she told me what she knew, which wasn't much, I gave her photos of the crime scene."

"Photos?" Reese interrupted.

"Yeah. She said something about contaminating her thoughts. So I gave her the photos. When her fingers touched the photos, she spaced off, as if she was remembering the event. It was kind of scary, the way she looked. Then little by little she began telling us. Some of the stuff we knew, but other things… We were amazed, but some of us were still skeptical. I'll admit I was too, but when she told us about the murderer, and where to find him, we were really suspicious. I mean, she couldn't know this stuff, unless she was there."

Reese nodded in understanding. To be honest he was also skeptical.

"I started to question her about the case. Even though she said she didn't know anything about it, I still didn't believe her. So when we got the guy, everyone was surprised- even the murderer, but a lot of us still had doubts about her. So she proved herself again in a couple more cases, until everyone realized that she did have a special ability. Now we go to her as a last resort. If we can't find anything, and have already exhausted our resources."

"I see." Reese nodded in understanding. So that's how they met. Reese looked at the dressing room door once again, and wondered how Finch and Rosalyn were doing. Carter follows his gaze, her thoughts wondering again to another question.

"So how do you know Rosalyn?" She asked. She told him how they met; now it was his turn.

"We met on the subway. Couple of thugs decided to try and have some fun with her. I intervened," he said, smiling at her. He wouldn't tell her the full story, after all Rosalyn must have told her about it.

Carter rolled her eyes, "Rosalyn told me about it." Of course she did.

Before they could continue on, the door opened and Finch and Rosalyn walked out of the room. Both of their eyes were puffy, Rosalyn's more than Finch's. Carter walked towards them, saying that she will get her bag ready now that most of her clothes are already folded and ready to be put away. Agreeing, Rosalyn walked to Reese, who had Delilah on his lap. Finch saw Delilah with Reese and smiled. Reese smiled at Finch in return and shrugged his shoulders. Delilah was now fast asleep.

Rosalyn picked up Delilah, smiled at Reese mouthing a 'thank you', and turned to Finch.

"Your little girl?" Finch asked, knowing full well that Delilah was Rosalyn's daughter.

"Yes" she answered, smiling at Finch.

Ron, the bodyguard, came towards them. "I'm sorry, Ms. Ibarra, but were closing soon".

"Thank you, Ron, we're almost done here. Can I get the bigger stuff tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss. We'll be open early tomorrow," the bodyguard responded.

"Alright, thanks Ron. Good Night," she said to Ron, he in turn waved.

"Taylor, can you go inside and get my bags, please? Oh, and tell your mother we have to leave soon," she asked the younger man.

"Sure." He nodded and quickly went to the dressing room.

She then turned to Reese. "I can see why you wanted me to wait, John. Though, I have to say, I'm a bit angry at you for not telling me that you're working for my uncle," she said.

"I wanted to surprise you." Reese responded with a shrug.

"Hmm, yes and it worked. Didn't it?" She turned to Finch, who smiled at her.

"Careful, . She is planning something." Finch warned.

"Oh?" Reese's curiosity peaked a bit.

"Yes. After you both explain to me what's going on, I'll decide how I'll deal with you. Uncle, you know what I do when I get angry with you. But you, John, will have to be something different."

"Isolde, he's only trying to help," Finch said, trying to ease Rosalyn from doing anything to Reese.

"I know, and I'm grateful for it, but he is just as guilty as you are," she accused.

Finch sighed, "I tried, Mr. Reese". Reese just looked at them, the depth of the bond they clearly had was evident.

"I tried, he says." Rosalyn rolled her eyes. "You've barely tried".

"With you? Impossible. You're just like your father." Finch said.

"More like Dad and you." She smiled at him.

Before Finch could say anything, Joss and Taylor came out. Taylor handed a large gym bag to Rosalyn.

"Thanks, Taylor. Should we head out now?" Carter gave her a questioning look. "Closing already?"

Rosalyn nodded.

"What about the bigger stuff?" Carter asked.

"I'll get it tomorrow," Rosalyn responded.

They started to head out. Once they were all out of the theater, Reese and Finch turned to the others.

"Tomorrow?" Finch asked.

"Yep, after Noon, I think," Rosalyn said. Finch agreed. This would both give them time to sort their questions and answers. Not to mention Finch would have time to check for any new number, and Rosalyn to get the bigger things.

"Well, we shall take our leave, Uncle. It's late and I have to get this little one to her bed." Rosalyn hugged her uncle and then Reese.

"Thanks again, John." She said as soon as she let go of Reese.

"You're Welcome." Reese smiled at her.

She turned to Carter and Taylor and walked to the truck. Finch looked at them for a while, before turning to the opposite direction, with Reese in tow.

"I want to thank you, Mr. Reese," Finch said, "for bringing me back to my little girl." After being 'dead' he never thought he would see his niece ever again. Reese was right, he has this opportunity, and he should take it.

"You're Welcome, Harold." Reese smiled, and continued walking down the block and off into the night.

**~POI~**

**I wonder what Rosalyn has in store for Reese… Oh well, I guess will find out in the next chapter. Only two left and a little extra on the side.**

**Ever seen a man belly dance? No? Well, here I'll show you / watch?v=Gsk_Fn-jeQ. Just take off the parenthesis and the spaces, and you'll see an amazing performance of two different styles. Now don't you all want Reese to dance like that ;)?**

**As always R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 guys! Just a couple more and this story is over! I was thinking of making this into two chapters, but decided against it and made into a 23 page chapter. Longest one I have ever done.**

**Big huge thanks to Maddsgirl75. **

**Enjoy.**

**~POI~**

Sunday had arrived, and true to his word Finch arrived at Rosalyn's house after 12 o'clock. He knew she had so many questions, and he wanted to have some private time with her. So far she had asked questions he knew she would ask, and had the right answers for her. Right, honest answers. He still refused to tell her about the Machine though. She wasn't involved in that, and he would try to keep her away from it as much as possible. They continued talking until Joss called. It was her day off, but the chief had asked her if Rosalyn could help with a cold case. She looked at her uncle, asking if it was alright to let Joss come over. He nodded. It was alright, besides he wanted to know how close the detective was with his niece, and for Reese to believe what he said about Rosalyn's ability. He knew his agent had doubts, and he thought it had been proven to him a couple of times, but he still refused to believe. Hopefully after today, he won't have any doubt.

He called Reese and asked him to come over. 

"Is everything all right, Finch?" he asked.

"Yes. There is just something that we would like to show you, Mr. Reese." He hung up. Rosalyn said that Joss would be there in half an hour. She needed to go to the precinct, to get the file. Reese would be over in a few minutes, enough time for Rosalyn to show some of her abilities to Reese.

Reese arrived a little while later, this time not bothering to put on his suit. Instead, he wore some jeans, a black sweater, and his coat. Rosalyn led him to the kitchen where Finch was waiting. 

"Hello, Finch" Reese greeted. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Reese." he greeted back. 

"So what is it that you both wanted to show me?" he asked. Reese didn't have anything to do that day, but it wasn't every day that he got called in when there wasn't a number. 

"Rosalyn, how strong have you gotten since the last time?" Finch asked, he didn't bother answering Reese. He was going to get his answer, by the little demonstration they were doing. 

Nodding, Rosalyn looked at the salt and pepper shakers. She concentrated on the pepper shaker, took a deep breath and lifted her fingers. Reese looked at the pepper shaker, but nothing was happening. A few seconds had passed, and he was getting a little impatient. This was a joke, there is no such thing as a medium or paranormal. Just before he was going to say the words to Finch, the shaker moved. 

'Just a little draft', Reese thought. 'Yeah, that's right; a little draft made it move, but then again, how could it when it was full'? 

He was about to speak again, when the shaker moved; this time towards Rosalyn. A little distance, but significant enough to shut Reese up, and take back everything he'd said. 

"That, Mr. Reese is what we wanted to show you." Finch said, with a slight smile on his face. 

Reese looked at Finch, then at Rosalyn, then at Finch again. "Impossible." He said. He looked down at the table, expecting to find some sort of magnet, but found nothing. He looked back up again, only to see Rosalyn smiling at him. 

"As you can see, John. It's quite possible." She told him. Reese was about to ask how she could do it, but Rosalyn beat him to it by holding her hand up. 

"'How do I do it?' I have no idea, but I know that I have this ability. 'How long have I known?' As long as I can remember. Uncle, here never liked it when it happened, so I tried not to show it to him." 

Reese kept staring at her, still trying to grasp what he saw. Giggling, Rosalyn suggested that Reese close his mouth before a fly gets in there. Reese quickly regained his composure, he was trying to believe, but he just couldn't. 

"Don't hurt yourself, Johnny, this is unexplainable, and quite frankly, very much real" she said. Reese saw what she did. No magic, no trick. Just your everyday, paranormal stuff. 

Chuckling Finch looked at Rosalyn, just the reaction he was expecting from his employee. "I had the same reaction you did, John. For us it's unusual, but for her, it's just everyday life." He tried to explain. 

"How much can you -?" Reese started; he didn't quite know how to ask. Psychic? 'See', as others had put it? 'Feel'? 

"Depending on what you're asking. I can both 'see' and 'feel', but at random times. Like I just said, my powers haven't grown much, and I still need a lot of teaching for that." 

"Teaching?" 

"Yes, some of her family members have the same abilities. Those that do, teach others how to use their abilities to their full potential." Finch explained. Before he could further explain, they all heard Delilah's laughter.

"Oh, excuse me, gentlemen. My baby is awake." She excused herself, and went to the baby's bedroom.

Plan on telling her about the Machine, Harold? Reese asked, once he made sure Rosalyn was out of earshot.

"No, Mr. Reese. I do not. At least not right now. The danger is not about the Machine, so I would like to keep her in the dark about that matter." He explained. He would try as much as possible to keep her in the dark about it. He just hoped that Reese would do the same.

"Understood."  
>A few minutes passed, and Rosalyn appeared. This time with Delilah in her arms, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.<p>

"Look, Deliah," Rosalyn said, "it's your Uncle Harold". She tried to encourage Delilah, but the baby was shy around Finch. Chuckling, Finch stretched out a hand towards her.

"Hello, Delilah." He said gently. Delilah tried to get away from the stranger. Just who was he? Who was this strange man? She turned to her mother when she heard her laugh.

"She'll warm up to you." Rosalyn said, as she sat back down. "So how exactly do you two work?"She asked them.

"We hear about people who might be in danger or those who are causing it." Finch replied.

"Not a lot to go on,Uncle. Two years, and all of a sudden you pop out. It doesn't add up, I need more than that"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but that's all I can say. I know you want more answers, but please trust me when I say you don't want to know," he pleaded.

"Fine," she said. "So whatever you guys are into, is pretty dangerous, huh? Is it safe to assure you of my help whenever needed?"

"I don't think it is a good idea, Isolde. We have to be discreet and nobody can know what we do."

"If you have to be discreet about this, how exactly does Joss know then?"

"We briefly explained what we do, and warned her about this."

"I see, and where do I fit into all this?"

"Like Mr. Reese said, We_ heard_ that you were in danger."

"Danger? Please, the biggest threat that I have is a stalker who can't take a hint."

"Our… information, tells us otherwise."

She rolled her eyes, and let out a frustrated sigh. It was difficult not to ask many questions regarding their work, but it was hard to grasp at the same time. Things just wouldn't add up.

"Please, Kookie. For your family's sake and yours don't ask."

"Fine, I won't. When I'm out of danger – if I am – will you disappear again?"

"Kookie, I -"Finch sighed. This was difficult. He wanted to tell her no, but he couldn't guarantee that he would be able to see her again.

"C'mon, Uncle. I know you guys have a dangerous job, but even you need some time for yourselves and others. I mean, the fact that you even have to fake your own death, means that you can't interact with just anyone."

She was right. Nobody could know about their work. About the Irrelevants. About the Machine. Nobody. They couldn't go and have a drink and talk about their work freely. She was offering what they both thought they could never have again.

Delilah, watching the strange man, was now curious. She looked at him, at her mother, and back at Finch once more. His voice was soothing to her ears, and he looked friendly. She tried to inch closer to him, but was still shy of him. It seemed that her mother noticed her trying to get closer, since her arms loosened their hold. The stranger seemed to take notice as well; he rested his hands on his knees, palms up.

Sliding down from her mother's lap, she wobbly walked over to him. She carefully tried to touch his hands. She looked up at the stranger, who smiled at her. She smiled back, getting more confidence around the stranger. When he picked her up, she refused to sit on his lap, instead she tried to hold herself steady and look at the strangers face. Weird-looking, spiky hair and what is this? What did he have on his face?

When he picked Delilah up, he half expected her to be sitting on his lap, not standing to look at him. He let her look at him. When Delilah reached for his glasses, he gave a short laugh. He could hear Reese trying not to laugh. Delilah, fascinated by Finch's glasses, turned to show her mother the strange object.

"They're glasses, Delilah. Glasses," she said. Delilah looked at them, turning them around, and eventually looking into them. She looked at her mother again, only to be asked to return them to the stranger.

"Can you please give them back, Delilah? He needs them."  
>Turning to Finch, she gave the glasses back. "Thank you, Delilah," he said. She smiled at him again, and turned to Rosalyn. Rosalyn was giggling, but Reese chuckled, getting the baby's attention.<p>

Delilah turned to Reese, and gave out a squeal. YAY! Her friend is here today! She hoped up and down, and tried to get down from the stranger's lap. Finch tried to hold her when she saw Reese. When she tried to get down, he helped her get off safely.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try." Finch said, as Delilah got down from his lap, and tried to walk towards Reese. Reese held her hand halfway, and let her walk towards him at her own pace.

She smiled at him. "Not exactly the answer that I wanted, but good enough, and you?" she asked Reese.

"Me?" Reese grabbed Delilah, and gently placed her on his lap.

"Yes, you. You don't think I was just telling my uncle, did you?"  
>Reese was silent. He only expected Finch to be asked, but him? They hardly knew each other. They only knew each other, well <em>he<em> knew _her_, for a few months, before Finch came in. She was letting him, a complete stranger, into her and her family's life as well. He thought about it for a second and Delilah in his arms, he gave in.

"Like your Uncle said: No promises, but I'll try." This wasn't going to last, but they both need this, and he was now planning to be a part of her life, as much as possible now.

"Thank you, both of you."

"No, Rosalyn, thank you." Finch said. He was both relieved, but at the same time sad. Relieved, that there would be someone to care for them, to remember them even after they are dead. At the same time sad, he and Reese were on a suicide mission that could end at any time, and Rosalyn would lose them, again. The thoughts were quickly put aside when they heard knocking on the door.

"Must be Joss. Be right back." Rosalyn said as she got up and went to receive her guest.

After giving their hugs and hellos both women came back to the kitchen.

"Didn't tell me you had visitor, Ros." Joss said when she saw Reese and Finch. When she saw Reese with Delilah on his lap, she tried not to laugh. When Reese noticed her looking at them, he shrugged. "Looks like you have an admirer, John," she said.

"I told her not to say anything, Detective. John refused to believe me about Isolde's abilities, and I believed a little demonstration was in order."

"Well, I guess he will be in for a little show." She sat down next to Rosalyn. "We were just talking about the accident with the tigers." Rosalyn explained. She knew her Uncle didn't want any of their work to be mentioned, and the reason they were all there is to catch up, and explain. Most of the explanation was done already; all they needed to do was catch up from the previous years.

"How bad was it?" Finch asked, thankful that Rosalyn wasn't going any further into their line of work.

Rosalyn got up, turned her back to them and lifted her shirt. Finch's eyes widen, Reese stared, and Carter looked away. Her back was decorated with scars. Though some looked faded, there were three distinct scars across her lower back. Once she thought that they had seen enough, she lowered her shirt, and sat back down.

"How long did it take?" Finch asked again.

"A few months. Every once in a while, it hurts like hell, but I'm lucky to be alive." She looked down, not really feeling like explaining the gruesome process of an animal attack.

"You are," he said. He wasn't going to ask more questions, he knew how she felt. Even he had to go through the same thing, different one of course, but the feeling of having to explain was a bit shameful, to say the least.

"You had something for me Joss?" Rosalyn asked her friend.

"Yeah, I did" Joss slid the file across the table. "It's a cold case, and the chief asked me if you could see if we can close it."

Nodding, Rosalyn refused to touch the file, but she stared at it. Clearing her mind and emotions, she couldn't have any distractions. It was a cold case; she'll need all of what she can do to help close it.

"This is why I called you, Mr. Reese. I understand that you have doubts over my niece's abilities, so I thought a little demonstration would be in order" Finch explained as he stood up.

"You're not staying?" Reese asked.

"I am, but not in this room." He started to leave the kitchen.

"Why?" Joss asked this time.

"One too many, Detective," he responded. "Isolde, what would you like?" He turned to look at his niece.

"How about Mozart?" She suggested.

"Mozart? Hmm, all right." He left the kitchen and into the living room. He walked towards the piano, and let his fingers brush over the keys. Remembering their ivory feel, God it's been so long since he played. His mind drifted off, again. Remembering the first time he tried to teach Rosalyn the piano.

_Harold and Rosalyn were sitting side by side in front of the piano. They were in the summer house, Mario's family was visiting, and Harold suggested staying with him. He'd had plenty of space for them, and he was excited to see his little girl again._  
><em>He was teaching her the keys, and a few notes. Rosalyn was trying to memorize as much as she could and mimicking the notes her uncle showed her.<em>

"_Trying to teach her the piano, Harold?" Mario asked them. He was leaning against the wall, smiling._

_Laughing, Harold said that he wanted to teach her as much as he could. He explained that her brain is still maturing and it was the right time to teach her many things, including instruments, such as the piano. Something Harold was always good at, besides computers, and an ability he refused to hide from._

"_Careful what you teach her, Harold, she just might get you back at it" Mario left them to their lesson._

Harold had managed to teach her the piano very well. Sometimes they performed duets, a favorite pastime of theirs, besides reading, and running. Now that he was here again, maybe, just maybe they could do it all over again. 'Maybe this time, we have someone to care for us' he thought. Ever since the start of this crusade with John Reese, Finch thought he might never have someone to go back to. He lost Nathan, his past, everything. That's why he picked Reese. Reese, just like Finch, had lost everything. They lost everything and had nothing to gain. They had nobody to go back to, their past would haunt them, and their only redemption is a suicide mission that could end at any moment. Now, just when they thought they had nobody, she comes back.

She understands that he can't tell her everything. She is willing to get what he can give her, at the risk of being killed just by being seen with him and Reese. She was willing to help them in any way she could, all so that she could be in their lives as well. She lost him once; she didn't plan on losing him again.

Finch was eternally grateful for Mario. He, like Finch, was rich, but he raised his eldest, along with his other two, the best he could, and he had to admit he did a wonderful job.  
>If he could take some credit himself, he would. He began playing and let his mind wander off again. Back when Mario was leaving, and asked him to care for the people he loved.<p>

"_Harold, can I ask you something?" Mario asked his best friend. They were in a bar. Not exactly where two men, such as themselves, would normally be on a Tuesday night._  
><em>"Of course" Harold looked at the man next to him. He noticed that he was hesitating; whatever he was going to ask was definitely important.<em>

"_You know my wife is pregnant, and I have to leave in a couple of days," he started._

"_Yes. That's why we're here, so that you can spend as much time with your new family as much as possible."_

"_That's right" Mario smiled. "You know, besides Nathan, that you're the only other person I trust. Can_ _you please look after my wife and child?" He asked._

"_What?" Harold nearly yelled._

"_Hush! You're going to get all kinds of unwanted attention!" Mario hissed. He was asking something important here!_

"_Mario, do you know what you're asking of me?" Harold said desperately. He was asking something nearly Impossible of him. He knew he had trouble with human interaction and he and Alejandra didn't really go hand in hand._

"_Yes, I do know. I know that you and my wife don't really see eye to eye, Harold, but you're the only one I trust with my family." He explained._

"_Can't she go to a base or some other place?" Harold asked his friend. He was expecting some other question not this._

"_There is, but to be honest I would feel more at ease if she stayed with you," he said._  
><em>Harold rubbed his temple and sighed. Great, now he was getting a headache.<em>

"_Please Harold. I trust no one with my family but you." Mario pleaded. He really didn't trust anyone else with his new family. Mario's relatives weren't the best to be around at the moment. Nathan would be a second choice, but he himself was busy with his family. Harold was the only option left. If he would only say yes, then he could leave with peace in mind._

"_Alright, Mario. I'll look after your wife and child," he agreed. He thought he was going to feel a brief regret, but instead he felt at ease. It was both satisfying and odd. An unknowing feeling, that only time would tell if it was the right decision._

"_Harold, thank you." As much as he wanted to hug his best friend, Mario refused to do so. He knew how Harold hated to handled such a way._

"_You're Welcome. Just promise me you'll be here in time to see your child boen," he said._

"_I will. I can't thank you enough," he promised._

"_No need to Mario. You already proved how much you trust me." He smiled at Mario. They paid for their drinks, and headed their separate ways. Harold knew it would be a bumpy ride with Alejandra, but he thought it would be worth it in the end._

Mario came back as promised. Just in time to be there when his first child was born. He remembered how happy and proud Mario was. "A girl," he said with glee, "a baby girl!" Harold and Nathan were there to share the moment. Both congratulated Mario, and Nathan joked on getting both their children together in the future. They all laughed, and said that now it was Harold's turn to find someone and have a family. Harold wisely changed the subject, saying that he didn't have enough time to do so.

As soon as Mario came back, he called again. Harold said he didn't even need to ask, he would look after his wife and daughter again, until he came back. Once more Harold made Mario promise that he would come back safe and sound. He had after all another reason to come home.

This time it had taken a few years, in between tours, but barely enough time to reconnect. True to both men's predictions, Harold and Alejandra both had their ups and downs, but they made an effort of getting along. Not for their safe, but for the child's sake. While Mario was away, Harold had become a father-figure to Rosalyn. At first he thought Mario would be angry, saying that he would take his daughter away. Even though, baby Rosalyn knew who her father was, he was afraid of what Mario would say about this. Instead of being angry he was glad, he'd said that he wanted Harold to be part of Rosalyn's life as much as possible.

When Rosalyn was nearing her 6th birthday, Mario had come home for good. He thanked Harold for looking after his family, and welcomed him to his home.

"_Home?" he asked, "I thought you were going to stay here in New York."_

"_I changed my mind. I want to see if I can try to reconnect with my family. So I'll be moving to California" he said. It's been more than 6 years since he'd seen his immediate family, maybe it's time to try and reconnect._

"_I understand," he said. Though he had to say, he was sad. In those six years, Rosalyn had managed to get through the thick wall he'd built, and had him wrapped around her pinky._

_Seeing his friend's sadness Mario said that he was always welcome, and that he would send Rosalyn out to visit him every summer._

"_Are you sure?" Harold asked, he did take care of Rosalyn, but he had help in doing so. He didn't think he managed to take care of her all by himself._

"_Very sure" Mario smiled at his friend. He knew Harold didn't have someone in his life, but Rosalyn was the closest to Harold, and he regarded her as his daughter. He wouldn't mind, after all she wouldn't have one but two fathers who would look after her, and chase away any boys who would threaten her._

Just as he was about to finish, another set of hands appeared next to his. He instinctively scoots over for her, as he took control of the lower notes as she played the higher notes. She started with another one. He knew this one. It was from a movie she liked very much, and was very persistent on knowing it. A silly one, he would say, but it was something he wouldn't mind playing too. One can't be a serious, paranoid, reclusive billionaire all the time.

'Scales and Arpeggios' he thought. Of course it had to be that one. Reese won't let him live this one down after they leave. They kept playing until the end.

"You always disliked that one," she said.

"Yes, but it helped you play beautifully afterwards," he admitted.  
>Before both could continue, they turned to the sound of clapping hands. Reese and Carter who was holding Delilah, were looking at them. Laughing Rosalyn leaned her head towards Finch's shoulder, careful not to hurt him.<br>**~POI~**  
>When Finch left to play what she had requested, she urged Reese to sit a little closer. She knew Reese had his doubts, and knowing her uncle, he must have known about her abilities.<p>

Joss didn't bother explaining about the case; instead she took out the pictures and spread them out in front of Rosalyn. Reese leaned in to see the pictures, he was nervous. He didn't want to see a crime he very well could have committed a few years ago. Looking closer, he was relieved. Not his. The work was good, but not CIA good.  
>Once Finch had started to play, Rosalyn placed her hands on the first picture. Joss quickly took out her notes and tape recorder, and listened to whatever Rosalyn had to say.<p>

Reese looked at Rosalyn. He noticed she had the far- away look. She was off wherever she was. He looked at Joss; to see if she could explain what was going on. Instead, Joss looked at him, then at Rosalyn. Then he remembered what Joss told him yesterday. She was replaying all the events in her mind.

Then Rosalyn began talking. She was describing the event. Saying the place, time, and the murder weapon used - everything. Reese was taken back. He turned again to Joss, but Joss was busy writing everything down. 'It's not possible' Reese thought, 'the only way one would know was if they were either at the place of the crime, or were the perpetrator themselves'.

It had continued on, rather quickly. She told the place, murder weapon, and how the perp looked. All while Finch was playing the piano. She had managed to finish just before Finch was done playing a second piece.

"Got it?" Rosalyn asked.

"Yep, got it all. Thank You," Joss said. They both looked at Reese, who was still in shock. Rosalyn tried her hardest not to laugh. Joss gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"Excuse me." Rosalyn got up from her chair. She went to the stove, put some hot water on to boil, and took out a little can from the cupboard.  
>She then went out of the kitchen and into her living room. Finch was still playing the piano and was just about to finish. She quickly went to him and placed her hands in the piano. Finch scoots over, and placed his fingers on the lower notes, while she placed hers on the higher ones.<p>

When he finished, she quickly started playing another. No words were passed in between, they knew this piece well, and it'd been a long time since they'd both played a duet. She quietly sang the song, reliving the moment they both knew would be cut short. Whatever her uncle was into was dangerous, and he was risking all of them here.

Whatever it was, she could deal with it. He was there all her life, she plan to be in theirs, both John's and Uncle Harold's, as much as she could. They kept playing until the end.

"You always disliked that one" she said to him, smiling.

"Yes, but it helped you play beautifully afterwards" he admitted. Well, that was true. She was so determined to learn that piece she was able to learn the keys very quickly.

Before they could start on another they heard clapping. Both looking at their little audience, John and Carter with Delilah, were smiling.

Rosalyn laughed, and she gently placed her head on Finch's shoulder, careful not to hurt him. Finch shook his head.

Joss now got what she wanted, handed Delilah over to Rosalyn, and said that she was leaving.

"Okay, going anywhere special?" Rosalyn asked.

"Yep, we'll be visiting my family for the week. Captain gave me the week off, and Taylor could use some distraction especially after what happened," she answered, and secretly hoped that she wouldn't get a call from either men needing her aid on a case.

"Yeah, he's going to need that for a while." Rosalyn and Finch got up, Finch suggested that he and Reese would wait in the kitchen while she said her goodbye's to Joss.

After it was said and done, she went back inside, as if on cue, the kettle began to whistle, and Rosalyn turned the stove off and set the kettle aside to cool off for a bit.

"Now then, what else do you guys want to know?" she asked. Now that they at least would be able to be more involved in each other's lives, they needed to get down to who would want to hurt Rosalyn.

"We are wondering about the zoo transfer," Finch said. Many possibilities crossed their mind, but the upcoming transfer could be the reason. Rosalyn got up again. She grabbed a cup, a small can, and the kettle.

"The zoo transfer? Well, we're actually exchanging, more or less. We're taking 2 white tigers, and a cheetah cub, to the San Diego Zoo, and they'll be giving us two white lion cubs. Why do you think it has to do with the transfer?" She said with her back to them.

She turned back around with a cup in her hand.

"Sencha green with one sugar," she said as she handed the cup to Finch. Finch smiled, after all this time she still remembered. He blew on it to help cool the tea faster, and took a sip, careful not to burn himself. Exactly as he likes it.

"We think this could be the reason why your life is in danger. Do you know who else will be going and when?"

"Hopefully tomorrow. Though, I don't think it's that, Uncle. The zoo takes precautions, and they won't send just anybody."

"I see, but it wouldn't hurt to know. Can you let us know when they tell you?"

"Will do."

Rosalyn noticed Delilah getting a bit antsy from sitting down, so she placed her in her playpen and turned the T.V. on to the baby's favorite channel.

"Rosalyn, where did Delilah come from?" Finch asked, his curiosity peaking ever since he learned about the baby.

"Well, Uncle, when two people love each -"

"Rosalyn Isolde." Finch growled. He gets enough teasing from Reese, he doesn't need another one, and God forbid they team up against him.

Rosalyn laughed, while Reese tried not to laugh, it would most likely encourage her to continue. No wonder Finch usually had a comeback, he got practice from her!

"Okay, okay," she held her hands up.

"Delilah was -"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Hard knocks were heard. Instinctively, Reese jumped up from his chair, while his hand was behind his back, grabbing the gun. Rosalyn was also at her feet. Who the hell was knocking like that?

She noticed Delilah crying, the sound had frightened her, and she wanted to be close to her mother. Knowing better than to answer the door with her daughter in her arms, she grabbed Delilah and handed her to Finch, and asked him if he could stay in the kitchen with her. Reese offered to be behind the door, just in case anything happened.

Before she opened the door, she heard an angry voice.

"ROSALYN! OPEN THIS DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

'Oh great, it was Seamus'. Not bothering to open the door she called out. "What do you want Seamus?"

"Open the door! I want to talk to you!"

"We don't have anything to talk about Seamus. You know what happens if I call the cops on you."

"C'MON ROSALYN! Tell them it was a mistake. You know you didn't mean to."

"No, Seamus. I meant it." Noticing that Seamus wasn't going to budge, Reese decided to give Rosalyn a bit more of an upper hand. He went out in the back and silently walked towards the front of the house.

He could still hear them talking. Seamus was still trying to get in and Rosalyn was still denying him entrance. Reese slowly crept up the stairs, gun in hand. When he was close enough, he placed the gun at the back of Seamus's head, and cocked it.  
>The sound itself stopped Seamus from saying anything more. He placed his hands in the air, and tried to turn around.<p>

"Don't," Reese commanded, "she already said no."

"She doesn't mean it! She loves me! I'm just trying to make her see that!" Seamus hissed.

"Really? From my point of view, she doesn't." He was tired of this man already. He was thinking of ways to make him leave Rosalyn alone.

"It's alright Rosalyn. He won't come in now." Reese assured her. A couple minutes had passed, and Rosalyn decided to open the door. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, John. I almost called the cops." She stepped out of the house, but still stood in front of the door.

"You can put the gun down, John. If he tries anything he has both of us to deal with." Reese put the gun down, but never put the safety on.

"You know what Seamus? I'm tired of this. Tired of telling you to leave me alone, calling the cops. Everything. So I decided to do something about it. I'm not involving the cops this time."

"So you decided to drop the restraining order, and admit I am better than that boyfriend of yours?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." she sighed. So many times she told him no, and he doesn't get it.

"I'm not dropping the restraining order, or leaving my boyfriend. But since neither work for you, I have another way to settle this. Let's make a deal: If I win, you leave me and never bother me again."

"And if I win?"

"You get me. I'll leave everything and go with you"

"Rosa-" Reese started. He didn't like this at all. What she was dealing was a chance she would lose it all, including both Finch and Reese.

"I got this John; I know what I'm doing."

"So what do I have to do, and what's the catch?"

"A fight. Meet me at the comic book store, the one that got shut down a couple of weeks ago. 6 o'clock, sharp."

"I'll be there." Seamus said instantly. She was giving him a chance to get her to himself; of course he was going to arrive on time.

"Good. Now leave, I am feeling merciful right now. So I'm giving you the chance to leave before I call the cops."

"Hmm, fine." With a smirk he added, "I know your little secret now". With that he left, leaving a baffled Rosalyn behind.

'What did he mean by secret?' Rosalyn pondered. 'He probably just said it to shake me up'. He didn't know anything about her uncle so that was out of the question. She didn't bother to think of it further, Seamus would probably say anything to get his way.

Once they made sure Seamus was out of sight, Rosalyn and Reese went inside the house. Delilah and Finch were waiting for them in the kitchen. Finch managed to distract Delilah, and had her laughing. When he saw Rosalyn coming in he immediately questioned her about the deal she made with Seamus.

"Do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into?"

"Yes, Uncle. I do."

"A bet? You really think you could win a bet?"

"I did once. Why do you think Joss was dancing with me in the first place?"

"She lost a bet against you?"

"Yep."

"What exactly are you planning, then?"

"Like I told Seamus, a fight. And I know where I can arrange one, and I think John can help me too."

"Okay, where and how?"

"A few months ago, a man came in with his dog, a pit bull. Saying that there was something wrong with his dog, and the doctors couldn't find anything wrong so they tried to send the man home. I got a peek of the dog's record, and noticed something wrong in the dog's stomach. I asked the doctor to look into it, since it was a bit weird looking, and it turned out to be a tumor. Luckily for the dog we caught it in time, and we were able to remove it. The owner was so grateful; he took me aside and said if I need any favor to just go to his place.

"Turns out the owner was the leader of a gang that runs illegal fights with any type of bets. He has an underground fighting ring near the place I told Seamus to meet me."

"Rosalyn, that man sounds like he is pretty dangerous. Are you sure about him?"

"I'm pretty sure, Uncle. It's just a favor that I'm getting."

"How does Mr. Reese fit into this?"

"If I can get the fight arranged, he can help me train. What?" She asked when she saw Reese face, "I did say I was going to get back at him for not telling me about you and it's been a while since I fought, so I think it's pretty good. Besides, he could use some sparring time too." She saw the look on both Reese and Finch's face. They must be thinking that having Reese as a sparring partner would be a bad idea.

"C'mon, Uncle. It can't be all that bad"

"He has different training than you, Isolde. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Okay, but let me be the judge of that."

"I think you better listen to your uncle, Rosalyn."  
>Ignoring them, she motioned both men to follow her out of the kitchen, across the hallway, to another door leading to the basement.<p>

The basement was like a mini underground gym. It had some weights, in one corner it had boxing training gear, and one side of the wall was covered by mirrors. She motioned Reese over as she looked through a set of boxing gloves. Reese took his sweater off and held his hands out as Rosalyn looked for the best fitting. Having found the correct pair, she got hers out.

Finch, still holding Delilah, grabbed a chair and sat near the entrance of the basement. This would be interesting two different fighting styles going against each other.

"Who goes first?" Reese asked, not knowing if he should be a gentleman and let her go first, or if he should make the first move. Getting to their respective fighting stance they circled each other.

"Ladies first, of course," she responded, but somehow meaning that it was not going to be her who would start.

They continued sizing each other up, looking for any type of opening that they could use for their advantage.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Reese made his move. Rosalyn was able to block his attack, and make her own move. They continued to attack, block, and counter-attack each other. Though sometimes they missed and it quite gave each of them their advantage.

"Isolde, do the Double T!" They heard Finch yell.

"If I do that, I'm gonna knock him out!" She answered back.

"Just do it!"

"Finch, who's side are you on?" Reese asked. He knew he would root for his niece, but he was also was his partner! He should be rooting for him too!

"Neither, Mr. Reese. I just want you to see what she is capable of." Yeah right, he thought. Reese had been holding back because he didn't want to hurt Rosalyn.  
>Noticing his slight distraction, Rosalyn decided to attack. She threw a punch, but Reese managed to block it, but when she immediately threw the other one, he couldn't. He got the punch full force and he stumbled backwards. Dammit! That hurt like hell! But Reese couldn't stop and recover quickly enough; Rosalyn was already making another move on him. He received the attack, and he fell to the floor.<p>

"Alright, that's enough you two." they heard Finch say. Rosalyn took a glove off before offering her hand to Reese. Reese took the offered hand, and got up with her help. He barely noticed that he was panting hard. He must be getting old. He didn't have this problem before, since most of his opponents usually gave up midway into the fight.

"That, Mr. Reese was the Double T" Finch said, as Rosalyn took the other glove and asked Reese to take his off.

"The Double T?" he asked. Wait, wasn't that her father's move?

""Yes. As you know Rosalyn's father famous move was the Double Trouble or more famously known as the Double T." Sensing his operative's other question he added ,"I know because Mario would ask me to see his fights. He would sometimes finish his opponents with that attack."

"And he taught me almost everything he knows about boxing, and his moves," Rosalyn added. "So John, do you think I still don't have a chance against Seamus?"

"I think you do now. So when was it that you two are supposed to meet?" Reese can now safely say he was looking forward to the fight.

**~POI~**

Reese and Rosalyn were waiting for Seamus to arrive. They both agreed to say that Reese was her bodyguard, since the stalking man wouldn't leave her alone, she decided to have someone protect her at all times.

After their little match, they had gone up to the kitchen again. Unfortunately for them, Kevin had arrived home and saw Finch. Before he could make a sound, Rosalyn quickly shut him up. Sent him to his room, and ordered him not to come down until he was ready.

When he did, they briefly explained him. He was a bit harder, but they managed to convince him and asked not to tell anyone. Nobody knew they were alive except them two. Kevin excused himself, while he tried to take it all in, but promised not to tell.

Seamus had arrived on time. When he got close enough, Rosalyn quickly crossed the street and walked a few buildings down before stopping at a run-down store.  
>She led them inside, and towards the back. At the back of the store stood two men, guarding.<p>

"I came to see Michael, he owes me a debt." She said to the men. One of them motioned the other to the back.

"Wait here," he said gruffly. Nodding, she stepped towards Reese, but away from Seamus. After a few minutes the other man came back and nodded to the other. "Come in," he said. Rosalyn went through, but when Reese and Seamus tried to go, they were stopped. "Wait" she called out, "they're with me". Nodding once more they let both men through.

They walked down some stairs. At the bottom stood a place large enough for a fighting ring and a couple hundred spectators. They walked past the ring, to a large opened room. Inside was a man behind a large desk, on his side two pit bulls laid on their dog beds.

"Miss Ibarra! How nice to see you again," the man said. He was large and muscular. He could easily pose a threat to Rosalyn, but his body language did not say the same thing.

"I hear you wanted to collect a debt I owe you?" He asked.

"Yep. I was wondering if you have any fights coming up."

"Of course, and who are these gentlemen?" He asked. He was curious about these strange men, and her sudden interest in a fight.

"This is John, my bodyguard." She motioned to Reese, "and this is the man I wish to fight; Seamus." She motioned to the other man.

"Bodyguard?"

"Yes, Seamus here has been harassing me to the point of having to get a restraining order, which he doesn't abide by. So I thought a little bet would be best."

"And this bet involves a fight?"

"Yes, which is why I am here today. I want to know if you can schedule a fight between me and him."

"Of course, and the bet is?"

"I loose, I go with him. I win; he leaves me alone for good."

"I can hear another catch, Miss." He encouraged.

"The loser leaves the city for good."

"Oh Miss! Those are pretty high stakes! Yes, I can schedule a fight this Wednesday, at 7:00 pm."

"Good, oh and can you get as many people that you can to see?"

"Of course, Miss. Anything, since you were able to save my prized possessions."

"Thank you sir."

"No, Miss Ibarra. Thank You. I'll start making some calls. I'll see you in two days."  
>Thanking him once again, they left the underground and the store. They crossed the street and towards Seamus' car.<p>

"Alright Seamus, you know the date and time. You have two days I suggest you use them to practice."

Looking smug, Seamus got into his car and left. He was definitely looking forward to defeating Rosalyn. He knew she had a good punch, but that's probably about it. She can't know any more about fighting than that. A few defense mechanisms, but nothing he won't be able to defeat.

"Something tells me that Michael deals more than illegal underground fights." Reese said as they both walked towards the truck.

"He does." Rosalyn said as she started the car. "His gang deals with the city's limits. He has people all over the place."

"How come they don't fight other gangs?"

"Unlike the other gangs, this one deals in fights. That's where they get their money from, the more fights, the more bets, the more money they make. You usually have to pay to schedule a fight, but since he owed me a favor I wasn't charged."

"So you asked him because in the case that Seamus looses, he doesn't come back?" Reese asked.

Rosalyn nodded. 'Damn!' Reese though, 'she truly is Finch's niece. Not only did she get a fight for free, but she also hired the men to keep this stalker away from her for good'.  
>"Don't you think this is a bit far?"<p>

"It is, but you've seen him, Johnny, he isn't going to stop. He will continue harassing me. The next thing he'll do is threaten my family, and that is something I don't want to happen. This is the safest way for both of us."

Reese said nothing; instead he looked outside the car. She was right, unfortunately. Seamus was told repeatedly to leave Rosalyn alone, to the degree of a restraining order, but he still didn't listen. Men like him would not stop until they got what they wanted.

"I see," he said. "We only got two days for you to shape up." If he could be honest, he was also looking forward to the fight.

"Looking forward to it." Rosalyn smiled.

**~POI~**

It was now Wednesday, and Rosalyn couldn't wait to get this day over with. True to their promise Reese had been working with Rosalyn on their sparing, whenever time would allow. Finch was glad that his niece had some time to train with her, and for Reese to have some more practice. What he didn't like is how quickly both have been getting along. He didn't mind Reese being near his family, is what Rosalyn would tell about him is what bothered him. Rosalyn assured him though, that she will try not to tell too much about him, knowing how much her uncle loved his privacy, much to his relief.

Now Rosalyn and Reese were in one of the private rooms in the underground level. She was getting ready, while Reese was talking to Finch.

"So you'll be watching? How?"

"Well, Mr. Michael, doesn't trust his members, so he installed a few camera's around to keep an eye on them. I'll be using the one near the ring, and hope for the best."

"I see. Alright, Finch, call you when the fight's finished." Reese hung up. Rosalyn will need his help with her hands, and he will need all the focus he can muster. This was an unknown place with unknown people, anyone could be a threat and he needs to be there on time to prevent it.

They heard knocking on the door. Curious to know who it was Reese opened it. Michael was there, and asked for a little private time with Rosalyn. Reese was unsure of this, but Rosalyn said that it was fine and if he could wait outside the door.

Once Reese walked out, Michael said that Seamus had arrived and was also getting ready.

"Also letting you know, Miss. In the events that this Seamus loses the fight, he will be watched if he ever comes to the city. If he ever does, my men will make sure to 'remind' him about the deal."

"Ah, well, thank you."

"No, Miss. Thank You. My men have been growing bored lately, and since not many know about these fights it does get a bit boring down here."

"Glad to be able to give something for you, then."

"Good luck in the fight." He headed for the door and walked out.

"Thank You." She said again, but Michael was already out of the room.

Reese was waiting patiently outside, his arms crossed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Seamus trying to bribe one of the men to fix the fight in his favor. Of course, said man refused. No money was worth Michael's wrath and betrayal. Reese smiled to himself; of course Seamus was trying to fix the fight. He doesn't trust his ability against Rosalyn. He quickly looked at the door to see Michael come out of the room.

Michael noticed Reese. "Don't worry" he said to the operative, "I am not trying to recruit Miss Ibarra into my group. I already offered, but she refused. I may be operating illegally, but I know when a lady says 'no', it means no. Besides, like I told Miss, I am glad she came to me. I have something else my men can look forward to." He walked off, but was stopped when Reese told him about Seamus trying to bribe one of his men.

"Hmm, I see. Thank you. I shall see you both after the fight."

Reese didn't bother to see if he had left. He quickly went inside and helped Rosalyn warm up, in just 10 minutes the fight will start, and they plan to use every minute of it.

**~POI~**

Now both Rosalyn and Seamus were at the ring. The referee was announcing the fight and asking people to place their bets in. He called both to the center and gave them a set of rules. Once the rules had been said, he told them to get in their positions. Reese was among the spectators, his earpiece on so Finch could hear in the other end.

"READY? SET! FIGHT!" He quickly got out of the way. Rosalyn refused to make a move, urging Seamus to strike first. Rosalyn was able to dodge, but tripped over her own feet, causing her to lose balance. Seamus took it as a chance to take his shot.  
>Reese among other people got up from their chairs.<p>

"C'MON ROSALYN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled.

'Dammit' she thought, not exactly the way she wanted to start, but she will have to deal with it. She needs Seamus to get tired before she even begins. She let him take out the punches, eventually finishing the round in his favor.

"What is she doing?" He asked himself.

"She's trying to wear him out, Mr. Reese." Finch said in his ear.

"What?"

"She's trying to get him tired. It's a common technique, sometimes used by professionals. If she gets him tired, she'll be able to defeat him quickly and win."

Reese couldn't respond, the bell had rung and the fighters were at it again. Even though Rosalyn was first receiving the punches, she was finally able to give some of her own.

Round after round they kept at it. Neither wanting to be taken out by the other.

They were at the last round, both fighters were tired, but refused to give in. A couple of more punches were given before the referee ended it. He asked both fighters to stand on either side; he waited for a while to build tension. Once everyone had gone quiet he lifted the winner's arm.

A loud cheer erupted by many. Reese smiled as he touched his earpiece.

"Finch order some pizza, I'm bringing the champ home." By home he didn't mean Rosalyn's.

He quickly left to congratulate Rosalyn on her win. For sure she would be tired, but very much satisfied.

**~POI~**

"Mr. Reese! Why did you bring her here? Nobody is supposed to know about this place!" Finch cried when Reese brought Rosalyn to the library.

"Oops. Sorry, Finch." Reese said with a smirk. He wasn't sorry. Now that she knew about them, it is only fair to tell her as much as they could about what they do.

Finch rolled his eyes, of course he isn't sorry, but right now he was very happy and was letting it slide.

"Wow, so this is the place?" Rosalyn asked as she looked around.

"Yes, but it was supposed to be a secret, not even Detective Carter knows about it." Finch said. He walked towards Rosalyn, and hugged her.

"You stink." He said.

"That's the smell of victory, Uncle." She laughed.

Reese brought a chair from one of the rooms, set it next to Finch's chair, and grabbed another one.

"How do you feel?" Finch asked, leading Rosalyn into his little work station.

"Tired, but very happy. I finally got him out of my life. Now I'll be able to rest more peacefully at night.

"Normally I would scold you for that, but I will have to agree with you." He sat down, moved the keyboards further away from him, and grabbed a plate.

**~POI~**

**Now that Seamus is out of the picture, Rosalyn is now able to sleep better at night. Finch is happy and Reese has his ego bruised.**

**As always R&R!**


End file.
